


Under The Jellicle Dawn

by KnightShadows



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightShadows/pseuds/KnightShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ball is over and now it's dawn and under the dawn questions will be asked and secrets will be reviled. Who is Mr. Mistoffelees' father? It's not Macavity. Is there more to Busterpher Jones then meets the eye? Why was Cassandra chosen to help bring back Old D? What's Tugger's and Misto relationship? And will Macaivty ever get what's coming to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Under the Jellicle Dawn.

I don't own Cats or anything like that.

No good deed goes unpunished, that was what Mistoffelees' father had told him once and right now it certainly proved to be true.

Sure, during the ball he'd been hailed as a hero for bringing back Old Deuteronomy from the clutches of Macavity, but once the ball was over then came the sideways glances, the hushed whispers, and the questions started coming. He had finally managed to sneak away from the other cats too the border of the junkyard hoping to find a hole in the fence that he could creep though and go home to his human house. Before he had the chance to do so he was suddenly knocked to the ground by another cat jumping on him.

"Tugger! Get off of me!" He said looking up into the eyes of the one and only Rum Tum Tugger who was now straddling him.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," Tugger said ignoring him.

"You're heavy, get off!"

"What did you think of the song?" He asked the tuxedo cat excitedly.

"You're crushing me! Get off!"

"What did you think of the song?"

"I can't breath, get off!"

"What did you think of the song?"

"I'll tell you after you get off me!"

"Tell me first and then I'll get off you," The Mane Coon told him crossing his arms.

"Being your usual difficult self I see," Mistoffelees huffed.

"Me?" Tugger asked in offended tone. "I'm asking you a simple question and you won't even answer me! Not even a vague or an aloof answer. You're just… ahhh!" Tugger screamed jumping off him. "You, you zapped me in the butt again!"

"That's what you get for not getting off of me when I asked," Mistoffelees said sitting up and brushing himself off.

"What was the first time for?" Tugger asked clearing the smoke away from his fanny.

"That was an accident."

"Accident my magnificent rear," Tugger retorted.

"Well look at it this way Tug, at least you have matching scorch marks," He smirked.

"What?" Tugger cried alarmed before turning around in circles tying to get a good look at his backside.

"I was only joking Tug!" Mistoffelees said laughing. "Your 'magnificent rear' as you put it is fine. Besides with that black coat of yours no one would be able to tell."

Tugger huffed before sitting down beside him. "Why do I put up with you?"

"For the same reason I put up with you. Now I believe you had question for me?"

"I ask again what did you think of song?"

"Which song, Tug? There were many tonight."

"You know very well which song. The song I sang for you. Did you…" He paused showing a hint of uncertainty. "Well you did like it didn't you?"

Mistoffelees smiled before answering him. "I loved it."

Tugger's face lit up like a kitten getting their first toy to play with before quickly going back to his normal smug with a hint of disinterest expression.

"Well," Tugger said as he began to examine his claws. "I've been composing it for quite some time."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked surprised.

"Sure I'm an artistic genius and all and probably could think up a decent song on the spot…"

"Why in Heaviside's name would you compose a song for me?"

"Because you deserve a song Misto! Look you know your powers aren't the reason why I love you, but I can't help being in awe of them and of you. It's not just what you can do, it's your dedication your craft. You work so hard to perfect it even if you think no one will ever see it. It took you three mouths for you to be happy with your conjuring turn despite it being perfect the on the first try!

"I threw up the first time I did the conjuring turn."

"Regardless, you are phenomenal and I wanted the tribe to know it."

"So what, you were just going to start randomly singing about me?"

"No," Tugger said head-butting him affectionately. "I thought that instead of doing a play, you could do a magic show to entertain Old Deuteronomy."

"Oh? And when were you going to let me in on your genius plan?"

"Well I had to get Old Deuteronomy's approval first."

"And did you?" The Tux asked resting his front paws on the larger tom's knee.

"Father did like the idea of a magic show, but didn't think you'd do it. After all there is nobody shyer then you," Tugger said scratching him under the chin causing Mistoffelees too purr.

"I am not shy," Mistoffelees told him with a hint offence in his voice. "I just like keeping to myself and not showing off, unlike you. Beside if Old Deuteronomy requested of me to preform a magic show for him at ball I'd do it."

"Would you?"

"Yes especially if meant not having to be subjected to your horrible 'bag pip' playing," He said dryly.

Tugger scowled and stopped scratching under Mistoffelees chin.

"Don't stop scratching Tugger, that felt so nice."

"I'll give you a scratch," Tugger said raising his paw playfully as if to swat him across the face. Mistoffelees for his part flopped over on his side 'submitting.' Tugger smirked before resting the back of his head on Mistoffelees side.

"Just for that remark, at next years ball I will start your song off with a 'bag pip' solo in the beginning."

Spitting out some of Tugger's fur from his mane that had gotten in his mouth, Mistoffelees asked.

"Why would you be singing about me at next years ball?"

Tugger rolled over to face him before answering.

"Because my dear, Mr. Mistoffelees," He began once again scratching under the tux's chin. "Next year you will be doing a magic show at the ball."

"Oh?" Mistoffelees question this time swatting Tugger's paw away. "And when pray tell was that decided?"

"Oh come on Misto! After your magical display at the ball, you're going to be on demand to perform at the next. I wouldn't be surprised if you were almost as popular as me," Tugger told him, licking his own paw and bushing it against his mane.

"I wouldn't bet on that," The magical cat said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tugger asked him frowning.

Mistoffelees sighed wishing he'd kept quite.

"Look Tug, it's nothing really."

"What's nothing really?" The Curious cat inquired sitting up crossing his arms. "Did someone say something to upset you?"

"Look it's nothing," The magic cat told him once again. He really didn't want Tugger to know what had been said to him, since The Rum Tum Tugger had a tendency to be over protective of him and being a cat who will do as he do, do, and Mistoffelees was worried what Tugger would do.

"I have ways of making you talk you know," Tugger told him archly.

"No you don't!" Mistoffelees said in incredulity.

"Oh, don't I?" Tugger asked him with a devilish grin and before the glittery cat could think of a response Tugger once gain pounced on him only this time began to viciously lick him.

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees cried annoyed, trying to kick him off. "Stop this at once! You're licking my fur the wrong way again! You're slobbering all over me. Worse when a Peke and a Pollicle put toget…blah! Tugger, don't lick my mouth when I'm yelling at you! Will you please stop! What is with this strange obsession with licking me anyway? Don't lick my nose! Ow! Your collar is poking me! Ow, ow, ow!" Despite all of Mistoffelees protects Tugger still continued to lick him. "Rum Tum Tugger!" Mistoffelees said sounding alarmed. "I swear if you dare lick me any lower then my stomach will hurt you!" He said trying to pull his tail up between his legs.

Tugger abruptly stopped licking him and looked up at him with a very offended and hurt look on his face.

"Mr. Mistoffelees! I would think you of all cats would know I would never something like that to you without your consent and especially somewhere any cat or kitten might stumble upon us! And what's more!" As Tugger was giving his speech about how he was just a misunderstood flirt with a heart of gold Mistoffelees took that opportunity to try and escape him.

Tugger was having none of that. He quickly pounced Mistoffelees once again and the two toms ended up briefly wrestling. It ended with Tugger pinning Mistoffelees face down on the ground. Then with one swift move he licked Mistoffelees from the base of his tail to the top of his head. The tuxedo cat let out a noise that sounded like a strangled hiss as he tail puffed up.

"You ready to talk?" Tugger breathed in his ear. "Or I have to continue licking you?"

Mistoffelees turned his head to the side so he could face Tugger.

"You are one sick and twisted cat. Do you know that?" He deadpanned.

"I know, I love you too my darling," Tugger purred.

"Let me up and I'll talk and don't call me darling."

Once sitting up the magic cat began to smooth down his fur muttering how his mother had never even licked him that intensely.

"Mistoffelees my patience's is wearing thin," Tugger said before licking the side of Mistoffelees' face.

"When you're hacking up hairballs later, you'll get no sympathy from me!"

"Misto…"

"Fine, fine… It started with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum demanding to know to about the seven kittens I'd produced out of a hat."

"What did they want to know?"

"Who were they? Did they have a mother, and why didn't he bring them to junkyard? I told them the seven kittens were my younger brothers and sisters (three brothers four sisters to be exact) and yes they had a mother, my mother! I told them I had been watching them for the afternoon so our mother could get some much-needed rest and the reason I did not bring them to junkyard yet was because they were still too little. They seemed satisfied with my answers, but there was something about the way they had looked at me like they didn't truly believe me," The tuxedo cat told him pouting slightly.

"Ah the mini Misto's," Tugger said fondly. "Already causing you trouble."

"And whose real fault is that?" Mistoffelees asked giving Tugger a pointed look. Tugger head-butted him before responding.

"Oh come on Misto! That was one of the most amazing feat of magic I've seen you do! I had to put it in the song."

"What was so amazing about it?" The magical cat asked as he began to smooth down his tail.

Tugger could only give him look that said 'You have to be kidding me.' Before speaking. "Your little brothers and sisters live in Bloomsbury with your partners correct?"

"Yes in Russell Square to be correct."

"We don't live in Bloomsbury. And you produced them out of the hat when we were not in Bloomsbury, but your siblings had been only seconds before coming out of the hat."

"And?"

"And that's awesome!"

"Not if you know how to do it. It's a very simple trick."

"Any way," Tugger said putting his arm around his shoulder and pulling the Tuxedo cat closer to him. "Don't worry about Jenny and Jelly, they're just a bit too motherly for their own good. If they had there way they'd take in every orphaned homeless kitten they could find."

"It's not just Jenny and Jelly," Mistoffelees told him.

"Well who else?"

"Victoria," He said sighed.

"Victoria?" Tugger repeated shocked. "She worship and adores you! Almost as much she worship and adores me! I can't picture her being upset with you."

"You will after I tell you what transpired between us earlier."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto tells Tugger about what happened with Victoria and Tugger comes to an conclusion.

"I had just gotten away from Jenny and Jelly when I come upon Victoria looking very upset."

 _"How come you never told me you had magical powers?"_ She asked me _. "I am, after all one of your closest friends am I not? Aren't we like brother and sister? How could you not share something like with me, yet The Rum Tum Tugger knew! Don't you Quaxo, or is it Mistoffelees ,I don't know what name to call you now! Not like the Curious cat? And why did you choses Cassandra as your assistant and not me?"_

"I sighed before I answered her."

_"Quaxo is my particular name and Mr. Mistoffelees is my family name for every day use. You can call me ether, though I do like Mistoffeless best. I didn't tell you about my powers because I didn't want to be judged unfairly. Also to be liked for who I am not what I am. Tugger had found about some of my powers by accident and being the curious cat he is wasn't going to leave me alone and then he ended up living with me in my human home and learned about the rest of my powers. Look Tugger dose annoy him half of the time, but I do like him in fact The Rum Tum Tugger is my best friend."_

"You love me!" The Rum Tum Tugger interjected playfully biting Mistoffelees' ear.

"Victoria was still unhappy with me."

 _"Do you think I'm was such a vain and haughty cat that I wouldn't bother to get to know you?"_ She sounded like she was about to cry any second.

 _"No of course not,"_ I told her

_"I can't believe The Rum Tum Tugger lives with you! You've never invited me to your human home, but you bought him there!"_

_"What could I do?" I told her. "Tugger had followed me to my human home one day and then a week later he showed up again in the pouring rain head-butting against the back door and meowing to be let in! So my precious one."_

_"Precious one?"_

" _That's what I call my human, as I was saying she let him in and then she took an odd liking to him and Tugger for whatever reason decided to stay. You know it's certainly no bed of rose living with The Rum Tum Tugger ether! Tugger is always pouncing on me while I'm in the middle of a good nap! Never doing his fair share of mouse and rat hunting! Sleeping on my pillow when Tugger has one of his own, how when my precious one feeds us Tugger always is going after the food in my food dish even though Tugger is being feed the same food as me! And no I do not want to eat out of Tugger's food dish because said dish has Tugger's human family name printed on it! I want to eat out of my dish that has my human family on it not Tugger's! It's the principal of the thing! What's more Tugger randomly starts licking me, he gets my favorite catnip toy, soaking wet with saliva, marking territory where he shouldn't be marking territory! Try putting that in a song why don't you!"_

"You told her all that?" Tugger said clearly embarrassed. Mistoffelees nodded. "How could you tell her about our none junkyard life? Are to trying to ruin my image? My style?"

"Calm down Tug, Victoria didn't care about any of that, she just asked what that had to do with me choosing Cassandra over her? Which of course nothing but it did feel good to get that off my chest and I thanked her for listening and being such a good friend. Then she called me impossible and told me that she hated me before running off crying," Mistoffelees finished sighing. "What am I going to do Tug? I can't believe Vicki hates me! She was first real friend I made in the tribe. Her friendship is so important to me and now I've lost it and I have only myself to blame," He said putting his head in his paws.

Tugger frowned his anger at Mistoffelees for embarrassing him fated away when he saw and heard how unhappy the little cat was. Then he smirked realizing how the white queen really felt about the magical cat.

'Poor kit,' Tugger thought. 'She thinks Cassandra's her rival. She's going to be devastated when she finds out that both her dream toms are spoken for each other. Well I better clue Misto in before things get worse between the two of them.'

"Tugger, Victoria is not in love with me," Mistoffelees told him when Tugger explained to him.

"Misto, you're oblivious to love," Tugger said matter-o-fact.

"Rum Tum Tugger, I think I would know if some cat was in love with me!" The magical cat told him hotly.

"You didn't know I was in love with you until I told you. You didn't even know you were in love with me at first," Tugger told him smugly.

"Tugger, you flirt with every animal that has an X chromosome, how was I supposed to knew your flirting with me meant something other then you being the great big flirt that you are."

"I do not flirt with every animal! I only flirt with other cats!" Tugger protested.

"Says the cat who's flirted with a flock of chickens."

"Oh come on! You that was only to put that upstart pretentious rooster in his place!"

"Didn't you flirt with him too? And the whole barnyard."

"I just trying too cheer him up after all the chickens and hens fell in love with me it's not my fault he fell for me too, I mean what animal can't resist this?" He said getting up and gesturing to himself before doing his famous dance moves right in front the other cat's face. "Now tell me you're not all hot and bothered and turned on right now!"

"Well I'm bothered alright, but that's about it," Mistoffelees deadpanned.

"You're telling me you don't want me right here right now?" Tugger asked in disbelief.

"When you get like this the only thing I want is for you to go away or better yet I'll go away," Mistoffelees said getting up and starting to walk away.

Tugger blacked his path wrapping his arms around him.

"Aw you're just tired and upset. Trust me Misto, Victoria dose not hate you."

"You're sure?" The smaller cat asked.

"I'm sure."

"And you're sure she's in love with me?"

"Is The Rum Tum Tugger not artful and knowing? She's in love with you."

Mistoffelees sighed and buried his head in Tugger's chest.

"I think I'd rather have her hate me. At least then I wouldn't end up hurting her."

"Mistoffelees," Tugger said softly running his front paws up and down the smaller tom's back. "You and I will sit Vicky down and tell her about us and try to spare her as much of the pain of heart brake as much as we can."

Mistoffelees looked up at him. "You're sure you're alright with doing that?" He asked. "So far only your father and my family know about us. I thought the next cat you'd want tell would be Munkustrap."

"That's true I do want to tell him, I know will tell them both together that Vicky will have a nice shoulder to cry on."

"I suppose there's no helping her crying is there?" Mistofelees asked.

"Of course she's going to cry, " Tugger said. "Finding out that I'm spoken for! All the queens and a few toms for are going to cry."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked looking up at him bewildered.

"I am almost everyone's first choice for a mate you know, but once they usually realize that I'm beyond their reach and they reluctantly move on. Yes it's true they do find true love with their second choice, since you are her second choice it will be extra hard for her," Tugger said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I should argue or agree with you. Well whatever Victoria's reaction will be nothing could be worse then your reaction when I didn't return your love at the time," Mistoffelees said stepping out of their embrace.

"What are you talking about? I handled your temporarily rejection with dignity," Tugger primping his with mane.

"Tugger, you had a screaming fit, throwing yourself on the ground demanding to know why I didn't love you."

"I did not! You're remembering things wrong," Tugger said quickly. "Anyway besides the three queens did any other cats give you any trouble?"

"Well… some of your fan club isn't too happy with me either."

Tugger's ears went down slightly.

"Well what did the dear kits say to you?"

"After Vicky ran away from me, Etcetera in the lead followed by Electra, Plato, and Jemima come over to me. Etcetera demanded to know what right did I have to call The Rum Tum Tugger a 'terrible bore'? Electra wanted to know what did I do to get The Rum Tum Tugger to noticed me, and Plato asked me how long did I think it would be till The Rum Tum Tugger got bored with me, and Jemima asked why did I chose Cassandra as my assistant?"

"I can't believe Plato would have the cheek to asked you a question like that!" Tugger said shocked. "What did you tell them?"

"I told Etcetera, Electra, and Plato to ask you. And I told Jemima that I chose Cassandra because she had a braided tail. Then Jemima looked at her own tail and run off crying."

Tugger chuckled slightly.

"How cute, seems little Jemima has fallen for you too."

"That's not funny," Mistoffelees told him. "You know Alonzo is mad at me too."

"What?" Exclaimed Tugger, his ears going flat as he grabbed the smaller cat by the shoulders. "Did he hurt you? Threaten you? I swear to the Everlasting Cat if he's done anything…"

"Tugger relax, Alonzo didn't do or say anything to me."

"But you said…"

"All he did was hiss at me when he saw Cassandra and I talking after the ball. He's very jealous over her. Would you believe he was actually vulgar enough to walk right up behind Cassandra and bite her on the back of the neck as we were talking?"

"Everlasting Cat! Even I wouldn't do something like that," Tugger told him. "So what happened? They didn't start mating in front of you did they?"

"No, Cassandra throw him off her into a stack of old tires," Mistoffelees told him laughing.

Tugger laughed too, "I can't understand why every-cat thinks there's something going on between you and Cassandra, when you and I all but made out and mated during my song to you," Tugger said pouting a little.

"Tugger what are talking about?" Mistoffelees asked making a bewildered face.

"Well first considering I The Rum Tum Tugger sang a song about you. Praising you up to the Heaviside layer, then you offer me your arm, so we could walk arm in arm for a bit during the song, which shows that you can't keep your paws off me," The Mane Coon said pulling himself and Mistoffelees down on the ground and onto his lap and running his paws all over him.

"Tugger, one I did that to show you that I was happy with the song and two, what are you doing?"

"Helping you let yourself go," Tugger said still continuing to run his paws all over him and messing up the smaller cat's fur.

"No you let go… of me," The magical cat said slipping out of Tugger's grasp. "My furs even more messed up then before," He muttered conjuring up hairbrush.

"I even helped you off with your jacket. That's the most curtsies thing I ever done beside half bowing to my father," Tugger went on.

"Where did you put my jacket anyway?"

"I don't know, I think I handed it too Vicky or some cat," Tugger said off handily.

"You lost my jacket?" He asked crossly.

"Don't be like that, you just conjure up another one."

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have probable stolen it by now," He grumbled.

"If you can get back Old Deuteronomy from the Hidden Paw, then you get your jacket back from a couple of notorious cats," Tugger told him taking the brush from him and began to brush his own mane. "Anyway I as I saying we even danced together."

"Tugger, you've danced with other cats before."

"Yes, in groups, never with just one cat, we evened hugged."

"Wasn't that an accident? You walked into me," The Magical cat asked snatching the hairbrush back.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't have accident! I walked into you because I wanted too!"

"Why?"

"I think the problem is you're not showing me enough affection," Tugger said ignoring him.

"What are you talking about?" The Magical cat asked snapping his front toes making the hairbrush bush his back fur by itself.

"Well you never danced with me the way you danced with Cassandra," Tugger said batting at the hairbrush. "Why did you choose her anyway?"

"Not you too Tug!" Mistoffelees yelled sending the hairbrush after him.

"Not me what?" Tugger asked trying to bat the hairbrush away.

"You're jealous of Cassandra too!"

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't get jealous!" The Mane Coon declared forgetting to fight off the brush. "Now call thing off me and make out with me now!"

"And why should I do that?" Mistoffelees asked beginning to stretch.

"It's brushing my fur the wrong way and I want to kiss you."

With a sigh, a flick of the paw and a snap of the toes Mistoffelees sent the hairbrush away. He walked over to Tugger and began smooth down his fur, licking him occasionally.

"You're not going to tease me over Cassandra?" Tugger asked him.

"Why should I do that? There," He said as he finished smoothing Tugger's fur.

"I'm not jealous, I'm curious that's all. Out of all the cats you had, her help you bring Old Deuteronomy back, I just want to know why."

'Ugh' Mistoffelees thought rubbing his temples. 'I wonder if I'd have gotten this much grief if I had chosen Gus the theater cat instead.'

"You're not listening to me," Tugger companied. "Am I that much of a bore that you have to tune me out?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees told him and before Tugger could reply he leaned up and kissed him. It was a cheap trick the Magical cat knew distracting Tugger with a kiss, but he was tired, tired about being ask questions and tired physically. He found himself purring when Tugger responded to kiss deepening it. Soon enough Tugger's purring joined his, paws began to run up and down each other's fur. The kiss lasted longer then Mistoffelees had anticipated, not that he minded when the kiss finally ended both toms were panting heavily.

"Well," Tugger said resting his forehead Mistoffelees. "The only real question is your den or mind.

"Nether," Was the reply.

"What?" Came a shocked uncharacteristic reply from Tugger. "You mean right here? Out in the open? Look Misto babe, I knew how badly you want believe me, I you want you just as bad, but really think of the kittens, my father, any cat. Yes I want to tell the tribe about us, but I think a G rated way is better."

"I want to go to our human home."

"But Misto!" Tugger whined. "Our dens are so much closer!"

"Find a nice comfy spot in the garden."

"My den is comfy!"

"And curl up and go to sleep, till breakfast, then go back to sleep again."

"But…"

"Tugger, please I'm drained," The magical cat told him. "I just have enough energy to make home."

It was then that Tugger noticed Mistoffelees' coat seemed less glittery, his shoulders drooped slightly, tail un-perpendicular, and not mention he could barely keep his eyes open. Tugger had seen him like this once before after doing an incredible unplanned feat of magic.

"That magic show and bringing back old Deuteronomy took a lot out of you didn't it?" Tugger asked him placing a paw on the smaller cat's cheek noticing how the tux's eyes were slowing becoming unfocused.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap tries playing match maker and Misto's true father is revealed.

The Rum Tum Tugger was not cat that felt guilty about things he caused. Knocked and break something off a shelf? The humans shouldn't have put it where he could break it, their fault. Being a less then ideal role model to the younger toms? He was only being true to himself. Being accused of being a heartbreaker? He never asked for anyone to fall in love with him, well except for Mistoffelees, he was the one cat that Tugger had asked to love him, wanted to love him, and needed to love him.

Which was why he felt an odd sensation of guilt rise though him. It had been his idea to do a magic show for the tribe, instead of bringing his father back discreetly like Mistoffelees had suggested. He just had to show him off and then after the ball leave him alone to face all the petty jealous cats in the tribe all the while he losing energy ready to pass out any minute. What if he hadn't found him when he did and Mistoffelees had indeed walked to their human home on his own and his weaken state was hit by a truck while crossing the street?

What kind of a mate and friend did that make him? Mistoffelees could have been laying dead somewhere and Tugger would have been none the wiser!

"I think it was the enchanted hairbrush that did it," Mistoffelees said giving Tugger a small smile. "That kind of thing requires." He paused yawning. "A lot of magic. Shouldn't have bothered making it, you messed up my fur again anyways."

"Now whose fault is that?" Tugger asked him tenderly.

"Yours."

"Mine? You're the one who kissed me first."

Only because you were close enough for me too," The smaller cat replied yawning again resting his head against Tugger's chest. He could fall asleep like this; Tugger's fur was so soft. Just a few minutes standing there was what Mistoffelees needed then he was sure he'd be able to make to their human home. Suddenly the tux found himself being lifted up into Tugger's arms.

"Tugger! Wha…?

"Shh," Tugger soothed. "Misto, you're falling asleep on your paws. There's no way you can make it back to our human home, and I would carry you back, but as you know I can't keep my Jellicle forum outside of the junkyard without your help. So my dear Mistoffelees I am taking you to my den so you can sleep. Don't fight with me on this!"

"I can walk! You don't have to carry me like a kitten!"

"And have you tripping over your owns paws? You're liable trip and fall on something sharp and rusted, it's for your own good really."

"You sound like my mother."

"Lovely queen she is too."

They were quit after that. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, he rather enjoyed being carried by Tugger, not that he'd ever tell the Curious cat that, he just felt so safe and cared for he was almost asleep when his ears perked up.

"Munkustrap," The tux said worriedly.

The protector of the tribe hadn't known about his powers or true appearance, this wasn't going to end well. What would Munkustrap do, say? Throw him out of the tribe? Accuse him of being in cahoots with the Hidden Paw?

Tugger tensed up having a similar train of thought. His griped tighten as his brother approached the two toms.

"Is everything oaky?" The striped tabby asked.

"You tell me?" Tugger asked evenly.

"You're carrying Qua…Mr. Mistoffelees. Is he alright?"

"He's beyond tired, saving father from the hidden paw took a lot out of him. He needs his rest!" Tugger said harshly. "So if you have a problem with him, you'll have to deal with me!"

Munkustrap was a little taken aback by his brother's attitude towards him. He had never seen Rum Tum Tugger so protective of any cat or so hostile towards him before.

"Whoa," The protector of the tribe said holding up his paws. "I come in pace. I was hoping I could talk to Qua…Mr. Mistoffelees."

"I told you he's tired," Tugger told his brother in a less harsh tone.

"He can answerer for himself," Mistoffelees said sounding irritated. "Tugger, put me down this is embarrassing!"

"Oh and I suppose it would be less embarrassing if you were to fall flat on your face instead?"

The Magic cat huffed and in one surprisingly graceful move he slipped out of Tugger's grasp and landed on his feet though did wobble slightly.

"What would you like to talk about Munkustrap?" He asked the tabby.

"Father explained the reason for your deception and that it was his idea. He knew that after what happen with the Hidden Paw another cat with powers joining the tribe would not have gone over well the others and I-I wouldn't have trusted you. I wouldn't have seen any good in you only evil."

"He's not evil!" Tugger yelled. "Misto is one of the kindest cats I know!"

"I know that!" Munkustrap was quick to replay. "I know that because I got to know him for who is. I hate Macavity," Munkustrap began. "He has powers he using them for evil so I believed all magic cats were evil and I hated them without even knowing them. I was blind and that blindness could have cost me a really good friend and I'm ashamed."

Tugger wasn't sure what to say. And then a sleepy voice said.

"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster...for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you."

The two brothers looked at Mistoffelees in awe at the profound words. He truly was a clever cat.

"I read off the quote of day calendar at our human home," He said yawning. "Some human named Friedrich Nietzsche said it." He was also a well-read cat. "Is that all you wanted to say? That you would have hated me if I were honest with you? And because I lied to you, you like me?" Mistoffeless asked him wondering he was too tried to even properly understand what the protector was saying.

"Er-something like that," The Tabby said scratching his ear. "Also you have my blessing to become mates with Victoria."

"Wait what?" Cried both Mistoffelees and Tugger cried.

"I know how close to the two of are."

"Not that close!" The Magic cat said becoming more awake.

"Mr. Mistofelees, it's alright, I approve."

Normally Tugger would have found this funny. Two cats who are mates and another cat doesn't know trying to setup one of the cats with another cat, but since Mistoffelees was his mate it was not funny, not mention that Victoria didn't need any false hope, the poor kit had enough heartbreak in her life as it was, first her father dies before her eyes and ears had even opened, her mother then becomes mated to Munkustrap only to die giving birth to hers and Munk's son Victor, and now her stepfather was trying to set her up with a cat who already mated!

"But I don't want to become mates with Victoria!" Mistoffelees whined. That did cause Tugger to chuckles slightly to his mate starting to get cranky was a rare entreating site.

"And just why not?" The gray tabby asked sounding offended.

"I'm in love with another cat!"

A look of understanding crossed Munkustrap face.

"Cassandra is mated to Alonzo," He said gently. "I know it's hard when the queen you love, loves another, but…"

"I'm not in love with Cassandra."

"It isn't Jemima is? You know she's still just kitten."

"No, it's not her ether," Mistoffelees said sounding even more tried. Oh why, oh why didn't he just teleport to his human home after the ball? Right now he could be curled up asleep in his favorite spot in the garden, under the catnip bush, closing his eyes and picturing the garden he could just smell the plant's intoxicating sent, a soft purr rumbled from his throat, his slightly keened the air.

Tugger knew he had to tell his brother about Mistoffelees and himself, perhaps it was time to give his brother some clues and let him figure it out for himself.

"Say Munk," Tugger said pulling Mistoffelees closer to him. "Do you remember what Misto called me during my song?"

"Yeah he called you a terrible bore."

"Very good," Tugger said. "Now can you tell me what happened moments before he called me that and after?"

"Yes, Rum," Munkstrap sighed wondering why he was humoring his brother in the first place? "You put your arm around him and then once he called you a bore he throw your arm off and walked away."

"And what did I do?"

"You walked away as well."

"Now would you call being called a 'terrible bore' an insult?"

"Ah small one yes. Rum what dose this have to do with Mr. Mistoffelees' love life?"

"Everything, just bare with me. Now when I'm insulted I usually retaliate correct?"

"Yes."

"And yet I did not, I just simply walked away without so much as even a bop to the head. So what dose that tell you?"

"That the two of you have close relationship if he's able to get away with insulting you."

"Yes, the key words being close and relationship," Tugger told him emphasizing the two words as he began to caress Mistoffelees who at this point had fallen asleep.

"Um Rum," Munkustrap began. "I don't you should be doing that to him."

"Oh Misto doesn't mind. In fact he longs and craves my touch," Tugger said before licking the tuxedo cat's cheek.

"No Mommy! I don't want a bath!" Mistoffelees mumbled.

"Misto! Wake up!" Tugger shouted.

"Wha? You're not my mommy!" Mistoffelees yelled confused causing the gray tabby to snicker at him.

"Of course I'm not your mother," Tugger said exasperated.

"What's going on? I was asleep!"

"I'm trying to tell Munk something important and I need you to be awake for it. Now where was I? Do you remember what Bomba called me?"

"A curious beast," his brother told him.

"Would you call that a complement?"

"In your case yes."

"Now Bomba clearly has a thing for me."

"That's an understatement," Mistoffelees said. Tugger licked the side of his face in response. "One of these days you're going to lick me bald."

To that Tugger gave the magical cat, a love bite on the shoulder much to the bewilderment of his brother, who just prayed Mistoffelees wouldn't end up hurting him when he finally got feed up with the other's antics.

"Now," Tugger continued. "I have rejected Bomba."

"You have?" The gray Tabby asked shocked. "You don't want her as your mate?"

"That is correct oh brother of mine. For I too am in love with another cat," He said nuzzling the magical cat. "Let's fast-forward to after father's disappearance. I sang a song for Mistoffelees about Mistoffelees, about how amazing he is! Have I The Rum Tum Tugger ever sang the praises of any other cat wasn't our father?"

"No."

"So what dose all that tell you?"

Munkustrap being a logical cat thought over what Tugger had told him logically and came to only conclusion. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Well I never would have believed it. You're so different from each other, but well if you're in love with Bombalurina then I wont meddle."

"No!" Cried both toms putting paws too their faces.

"How did you come up with that?" Tugger asked wrapping his arms around Mistoffelees waist.

"Why else would you reject Bomba? If not because, your best friend is in love with her?"

"Because I don't want her! And Misto is not in love with her! He's in love with me and I'm in love with him." There he told him, maybe not way they had planned, but at least now he know.

"It's true," Mistoffelees added. "Rum Tum Tugger and are mates."

"And before you say anything, yes father knows and approves as dose Misto's family."

Munkustrap look at then blankly again for a few seconds before throwing back his head and laughing.

"He's gone mad from the shock," Mistoffelees whispered.

"Okay, Okay," He said between giggles. "I get it, you're not ready to settle down. You could have just said that in the first place."

"What?" Asked Mistoffelees.

"You and Rum here in love and mates! That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard!"

"You don't believe us?" Tugger asked his brother.

"Rum, you are the queen's tom and Mr. Mistoffelees, you're so unimpressed by him half the time you act like you dislike him. I'll buy you being friends, best friends even. I've seen the way you joke around with each other, but if you're in love with each other then I'm the Great Rumpus cat!"

"Well you are the protector of the tribe," Mistoffelees said rather crossly. "That puts you closer to him then rest of us."

"I don't mind you dating Victoria, as long as you're honest with her and explain…"

"No, no, no!" Mistoffelees yelled. "I am not going to date, woo, curt, or mate with Victoria! Tugger and I are mates! We are not in an open mate-ship."

"What about all your flirting?" The gray tabby asked his brother.

"That's all it is, just flirting, a little bit of fun and I'd stop if Misto wanted me too."

"I'm sure," Munkustrap said skeptically.

"It's true," Mistoffelees said yawning. "Tugger can flirt with a chicken for all I care, oh wait he has. And just because I don't fall all over myself and worship him like all his fans do, doesn't mean I don't love him any less."

"Sure you do. And you Rum, I'm sure you must love that."

"As a matter of fact I do," Tugger said. "I will admit our relationship is somewhat of a love/hate nature, we do love to annoy each other after all and we do have our lovers spats, but we are also very loving to one another. It would surprise you, brother how loving and caring we are too one another," Tugger said tenderly nuzzling Mistoffelees who once again had fallen asleep.

"Look I get it, Mr. Mistoffelees doesn't want to mate with Vicki. I wont press it, so the two of can stop pretending your mates."

Tugger's ears went flat and his tail began to thump side to side in exasperation.

"Why can't you believe us?" Tugger asked.

"Because it's ridicules! You in love, with a tom no less."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tugger demanded letting Mistofelees go in his rage causing him to fall on the ground. "I can love just like any other cat!"

"Rum I didn't mean you're not capable of love."

"I'm on the ground," Mistoffelees said waking up.

"Then what did you mean? Protector?" Tugger growled, causing his brother to flinch slightly, Tugger only called him that when he was truly angry with him.

"What am I doing on the ground?"

"Well you know how you are," Munkustrap said.

"I know how am, but I'd like to know, how you think I am!"

"Rum, like I said you're the queens tom. You surround yourself with queens."

"They surround me."

"You love the queens! You lust after them!"

"Sure I love my fans, but I don't lust after them! They lust after me! I've never fooled around with any them!"

"Was I sleeping on the ground?"

"So what you fancy toms and not queens?"

"I am attracted to both, but Mistoffelees is one cat I love. I sang a song for him after all."

Munkustrap didn't doubt his brother being attracted to both genders, but he still couldn't fathom what his brother was telling him, but not wanting to fight with his brother anymore decided to agree with him.

"I stand corrected, you two are truly in love."

"You always have to scoff at everything I tell you," Tugger said knowing his brother was lying.

"Rum…"

"Just forget it okay? Now if you will excuse us," He said going over Mistoffelees and slinging him over his shoulder as he began to walk away Munkustrap cried out.

"Wait!"

"What?" Tugger asked.

"It's Demeter," The gray tabby began.

"I'm not going to mate with her ether!" Mistoffelees called from over Tugger's shoulder.

"She's gotten the idea in her head that your Macavity's son and that you could turn out to be evil like him."

"My father is Cat Morgan! You've met him! He introduced himself to you!" Mistoffelees said trying to climb down from Tugger only for the Mane Coon to hold onto him tighter.

"I know that," Munkustrap told him. "And I've told Demeter that, but well she thinks your mother had an affair with Macavity and lied to you about your father."

Mistoffelees's ears went flat and a growl escaped his lips.

"Father, is talking to her trying to make her see reason, but well maybe if you talk to her and explain…"

"Misto doesn't have to a explain himself to Demeter!" Tugger said angrily turning to face his brother. "Or any other cat for that matter!"

"Tugger, put me down," Mistoffelees told him.

"Misto…" Tugger begain.

"My mother! No one insults my mother with out repercussion! Now where is she? I demand satisfaction!"

Tugger maneuvered Mistoffelees around so the two cats were face to face.

"Believe me," He told the smaller cat. "I plan on satisfying you later."

"Tugger if you don't put me down right now I will use force."

"Go ahead." And with that Mistoffelees began to try to bop Tugger on his nose with his paw. Unfortunately being half asleep his aim was very off.

"Misto babe, this isn't working," Tugger said while laughing. "Now I am taking you to my den so you can some sleep."

"The homemade taffy on the larder shelf," Mistoffelees began. "I have pictures of you after you got up to your ears in it. I'm sure your fan club would to see what you like without your fur."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You are a mama's boy, you know that?"

"The first time she met you, she washed your face and you let her."

"Fine, lets go see crazy paranoid Demeter," Tugger putting Mistoffelees down.

"Rum!" Munkstrap yelled.

"What?"

"Don't call her that! Demeter has been though a lot, she can't help that she's over cautious she's learned the hard way what happens when your not."

"That doesn't give her the right to start badmouthing Mistoffelees or his family. So where is she anyway?"

"At father's tire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly goes to find Bustopher Jones and Misto and Demeter have a confrontation.

Jellylorum walked down St. James Street with purpose, Old Deuteronomy had sent her to fetch Bustopher Jones and bring him back to junkyard and put an end to Demeter's over active…thought process. Now Jellylorum loved Demeter like one of her own, worried about her when she started a relationship with Macavity (there had always been something frightening about him even when he was still apart of the tribe), heartbroken when she and Bombalurina left with him after he tried to take over the tribe and failed and she was over joyed when they returned. She knew some of the horrors Demeter went though at the paws of Macavity and could understand why the yellow queen feared cats with powers, but Quaxo was nothing like Macavity in personally or in powers.

It was true she wasn't sure what to think of Quaxo now that he reviled he had powers and a different appearance and wasn't sure if he had been truthful about the seven kittens, surely Bustopher Jones would have said something about his sister having a new litter, but she knew what the Cat About Town didn't always get on with his sister in fact she had only met his sister once when they all had been kittens and could barely remember her name something that started with an O Jellylorum was sure. What she did remember about the sister was that she didn't like junkyard said it was too dirty and she seemed well rather odd.

Jellylorum made her way to gentlemen's club where Old Deuteronomy said the cat about town would be. Now the trick was how to get in the building? Bustopher Jones' human was an eccentric man and thought that his cat ought to belong to all the clubs he belonged to so while the cat in white spats could walk into any gentleman's club he pleased, Jellylorum doubted she could do the same. Luckily for her someone was just coming out of the club allowing her to run into the club before the door closed, now to find the cat about town. She sniffed the air hoping to catch the twenty-five pounders sent. Carefully she made her way though a labyrinth of gentleman she caught a whiff of the delicious sent of fish. Well where food was Bustopher Jones was sure to be. Her nose and intuition did not disappoint, in a private room were cat and human sitting at a table eating fresh grilled fish. Though why there were eating fish at this early hour in the morning was beyond anyone's guess.

With the most, daintiest meow she could muster Jellylorum let her presents be known.

"Friend of yours, Beau?" The human man said wiping his lips with a cloth napkin before getting up and closing the door to the room.

("Yes she is,") Bustopher Jones meowed.

"Well she is a pretty thing," The man said scratching Jellylorum under the chin and offering her a small piece of fish.

("Thank you,") Jellylorum meowed before eating the fish; it would have been rude to refuse.

"Though I doubt that, the Turkish Angora cat you've been keeping company with would be so pleased."

("Lady What's Her Face and I are just friends who enjoy going to the opera together.")

"Regardless I cannot have lady cat's coming into the clubs."

("I'm sure Jellylorum has a perfectly good reason for coming here. Don't you my dear?")

("Yes I do, you've been summoned by Old Deuteronomy. It's about Quaxo reviling his powers to the tribe.")

Upon hearing that, Bustopher Jones jumped to the floor with a loud boom.

("Let's be off!") He meowed.

The human man opened the window for the two cats to leave by which they did.

"Tell me everything," The cat in white spats demanded. And Jellylorum did. Bustopher Jones brimmed with pride when told about his nephew's magical performance.

"Had I only been there," He murmured. "Confound that Major Fluffy-Bottom for having the company reunion dinner the same night as the Jellicle Ball!"

Then Jellylorum told him about Demeter's theory.

"Odds fish!" Bustopher yelled stopping in his tracks. "My sweet delicate sister having a liaison with the Hidden Paw! Odds fish! Having his kitten and lying about his father! Odds fish! My nephew turning out evil! Odds fish! That young queen has another thing coming to her!"

"Bustopher, please! You have to understand Demeter's been though…"

"I know exactly what Demeter and her sister have been though. I know every horrific detail. I know what she was forced to do for him and what she willingly did. I. Know. Everything," He said evenly.

"But how?"

"I am the Cat About Town. There is nothing that I can't find out. My sympathies are with the poor queen, but my loyalties are with my family. Now let's continue on our way."

Jellylourm had never seen Bustopher Jones so serious before and found herself becoming more attracted to him, but was quick to remind herself that she loved Gus, but still she mused there was no denying that Bustopher Jones was an older queen's version of The Rum Tum Tugger.

In the clearing by Old Deuteronomy's tire stood the Jellicle leader himself, Demeter, Bombalurina, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Victoria, Victor, and Jemima.

"Demeter," Boomed Old Deuteronomy voice. "I tell you, young Quaxo is not Macavity's son nor is he evil!"

"You don't know that! I have never seen a cat before with powers that rivals the Hidden Paw! He must be his spawn! And as his spawn he has it is only a matter of time before he sways to his father's influence as my poor misguided kits Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie have," She said sadly.

"Demeter," Began Bombalurina. "Need I remind you that I too have kitten by the Hidden Paw," she said gesturing to Jemima.

Demeter could only shake her head sadly at her sister.

Tugger rolled his eyes and Munkustrap cleared his throat.

"Oh Quxao, darling!" Victoria cried running over to them. "Demeter saying to most horrible things about you! Tugger why are you carrying Quxao? And is he asleep?"

"I'm carrying him because he is asleep. And Vicky, sweetie, don't call him darling. He doesn't like it. Misto wake up we're here," Tugger said standing him up.

Mistoffelees slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them when he saw Demeter. He slowly walked towards her with ears flat. Demeter swallowed hard fearing what this powerful young cat might do to her, but if she was to be a martyr for the tribe then so be it.

"If you have a problem with me Demeter, then you come to me! Not start malicious rumors behind my back like some immature kitten! Now let's get two things clear my mother has never had any to do with Macavity and my father is Cat Morgan retired pirate," Mistoffelees told her.

"So you've been told or would like us to believe," Demeter fired back. "How can we believe anything you say when have lied to the entire tribe!"

"I never lied to anyone. Deceived a little yes, but lied? Never. All anyone had to do was ask me if I have magical powers and I would have said yes."

"Like I did," Tugger added walking over to them.

"Why deceive us then?" Demeter challenged.

"I have already told you," Old Deuteronomy said. "It was my idea for his own protection."

"What could someone as powerful him need protection from?" Demeter asked with disbelief.

"From narrow minded hypocritical cats like you! And my dear brother Munkustrap! Who all, but admitted he would killed Misto if had known he had magical powers before getting to know him!"

"No I did not!" The Gray tabby yelled. "I mean would not! Yes it's true I would have seen him as an enemy…"

"Munkustrap be silent!" The Jellicle leader yelled.

"Yes father," He said meekly.

"And what about you two!" Tugger said pointing to Jenny and Skimble. "Would you two have welcome him with open arms or would you have looked at him with distrust and distain warning the kittens to stay away from him?"

The older cats looked helplessly from one another knowing that Tugger's worlds did ring true.

"Tugger," Mistoffelees began. "I know what you're trying to do and I thank you for it, but I really don't care about that right now. Demeter and who ever else wants to think I'm evil? Fine! But I am NOT the son of the hidden paw! And my mother would never cheat on my father."

"I am unconvinced," Demeter hissed.

"What do you want me to do? Conjure up a time machine and take you to the time I was conceived and have you witness it yourself?" Mistoffelees said throwing his paws up in the air.

"You're disgusting!" Demeter recoiled a few steps from him.

"And you madam, are nothing, but an unpleasant queen with something equal if not more unpleasant shoved up your rectum!" Mistoffelees yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is a filler that contains my head canon of Demeter and Macavity's backstory. Hope it's not to boring!

Demeter's mouth hung open in shock, the four other queens looked scandalized, Skimble and Munkustrap sputtered, Victor snickered, Old Deuteronomy coughed, and Tugger started laughing hysterically.

"Qu-Quaxo!" Jenny said trying to scold him.

"By the way Jenny, I've meaning to ask you, how's the affair with my Uncle coming along?" The tuxedo cat asked not caring about being nice and polite anymore, he was too tired to think straight and if Demeter could say untrue things about his mother then could do the same about hers!

"Now see here," Skimbles began.

"Don't you tell me to see here! After the horrible thing you've done! You've doomed the tribe to extreme torture for years to come!" Mistoffelees yelled.

"I can explain!" Skimbles began. "The Red Caboose it's…"

"Quaxo, what are you saying?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"It was you Skimbles, who put together that make shift bagpipes and taught Tugger how to play them ensuring we'll all be forced to listen to his horrible playing anytime the mood strikes him or when one of his love sick fans asked him too! And don't you dare deny it Sir!" Mistoffelees yelled pointing at him and panting heavily.

The other cats save Tugger gasp in shock.

"Skimbleshanks!" Old Deuteronomy said staggered back slightly and placing his paw over his heart. "Is that true?"

"It-It-It is and I'm so ashamed!" The Railway cat cried.

"Skimbles, how could you?" Munkustrap cried.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time! I didn't know the lad would so bad at it!"

"Oh come on!" Tugger said. "My playing was not bad! You all just have tin ears!" Before he could say anything else he noticed that Mistoffelees was still panting heavily. "Misto?" He said worriedly.

"I can't…seem to…catch my breath," He said. Tugger exchanged worried glances with his father and several of the others.

Mistoffelees had once explained to him the price of magic had on his body. His magic required a lot of energy and if he used up his energy after doing magic and didn't replenish it like sleeping or eating then his magic would feed off his body in order to sustain it self. Magic cares not for its wielder nor what it is used for, it only cares to exist and if has to destroy its wielder do so, it will.

Tugger didn't quite understand what Mistoffelees meant at the time. Only thinking that the magical was trying to impress and scare him, which he did. The last time something like this had happen Mistoffelees had gone to sleep right away only getting up to take in nourishment and to relieve himself and then go back to sleep not acknowledging anyone. Tugger had never been so worried in all his life, but after a day Mistoffelees had gone back to normal, but this time he wasn't getting the rest he needed.

"It's the…morning fog," Mistoffelees panted.

Tugger frowned wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and pulled them both the ground thinking not having to stand might just help a little and remembering hearing a human something bearing closer to the ground made breathing easier.

"I'm fine…I just need a moment," Mistoffelees said leaning his head back. Tugger caressed the side of his mate's face while sending his father a pleading look begging him to do something.

Munkustrap knelt down beside them feeling guilty and worried for his friend. Tugger had told him that Mr. Mistoffelees needed his rest, but he wouldn't listion, no he had to tell them about what Demeter thought. Of course Mr. Mistoffelees want to defend his mother and of course Demeter wouldn't believe him. Munkustrap wondered what had given him idea that she would if Mr. Mistoffelees talked to her.

He couldn't blame Demeter entirely Macavity had messed with her head made her doubt herself, lied to her, had her betray those closest to her and had those closeted to her betray her. When she and Bombalurina had returned to the tribe Demeter couldn't even be called a ghost of her former self. She hadn't always been so paranoid and frighten half the time, she had once been carefree and fun loving.

But that had been before Macavity showed his true colors, when he and Tugger had just viewed him as their cool older brother, when there had been more cats in the tribe before they had been killed in the attempted take over or as the Macavity war as some called it. Before Demeter got her family name.

Demeter had, had crush on Macavity when she had been a kitten, though the future Hidden Paw never gave her much notice only seeing her as a silly little kitten that was friends with his little brothers. Macavity at the time only showed interest in Cassandra and Tantomile, but the two young queens shied away from him. The verbal abuse from him to her had started early when she had boldly asked him why he preferred the two queens to her. She had been much like how Etcetera acted around Tugger back then.

Macavity heartlessly explained his preference. Cassandra was a purebred; Demeter couldn't even be called a half-bred. Cassandra had grace and poise, she was elegant and beautiful all things Demeter was not. And Tantomile while it was true she was not a breed, she was mature, elegant, and otherworldly again all things Demeter was not. Then he told her that in all truth she was nothing, but a common little stray who was beneath his notice and that the only reason he ever gave her any brief attention was because his father seemed to have a bit of affection for hers. Demeter ran away crying.

Both Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger had overheard. It was the first time they had witness they're brother's cruelty. They confronted him of course. How could be so mean to their friend? Macavity smiled at them the way a loving older brother smiles at his younger siblings. He told them he was being cruel to be kind. She was too young for him at present and he didn't want to give her any false hope because by the time she was old enough for him, well he could be mated with kittens by then and she would have wasted her youth pining for him. Besides she should be spending time with kittens her own age it was for the best really. They had to believe him and they did he was their big brother he could do no real wrong. He smiled again and asked his little brothers if they wanted to play a game of cards with him? They did, both claiming this time they would beat him. What innocent fools they had been.

Demeter had decided to prove Macavity wrong about her; she'd show him a thing or two. She got herself adopted by a human family getting the name Demeter. She would no longer called by her particular name. Macavity complemented her on her new name. It was the name of a Goddess. Demeter then began to practice her airs and graces more to prove she could be if not more graceful then Cassandra and Tantomile put together. When she reached her 'teenaged-hood' Demeter was going to show Macavity what he was missing! She wasn't going to fawn over him anymore she'd make him want her all right, but she would reject him, at least that had been the plan. She went on dates with lot of toms back then none of them were right though until she went out with Alonzo with him he was almost right. They started courting; it was almost love at least on her part and they would have been mates had it not been for Macavity.

They had been the leads for the ceremonial mating dance. She was his once again and this time he would not reject her. It was a bitter brake up between her and Alonzo. He was hurt and angry words were said and Alonzo and Macavity often came to blows with Macavity winning. Munkustrap and Tugger were both in a rock and a hard place Macavity was their brother, but Alonzo was their friend. It was that event that started Tugger's dislike of Demeter. It was only after that Macavity and Demeter become mates did the physical abuse start. Little things at first a light scratch here and there she could play that off by saying she met unfriendly ally cat. But the abuse soon become worse and Demeter never would admit that it was Macavity who was hurting her. If anyone so much as tried to suggest that Macavity was anything less then an ideal mate Demeter would fly into a rage defanding her mate's character! To her Macavity was a God. Was it love, pride, fear that made her so devoted to him, or something more sinister? No one could say for sure.

Things took a change when Demeter became pregnant. For those two months Macavity treated Demeter as if she were a Goddess and things seemed to be going well for them. It was a month after the kittens were born when the betrayal happened. Demeter came running to the clearing claiming that she couldn't find her kits. They all stopped what they were doing to help look; a junkyard could be a dangerous place for two small kittens. They were the perfect decoys, no cat notice when Macavity cohorts of rats and stray cats crept in until they were all surrounded and caught. Macavity's plan seemed to be flawless except for one thing his brothers would not join him. He took for granted that they would, he could always get them to do what he wanted.

But not this time, their love they had for their father thankfully proved to strong then the persuasive words of their usurping brother. Munkustrap rallied the other cats to fight for their freedom and their true leader; he was able to get Tugger out of junkyard to find their father and get more help. For once The Rum Tum Tugger listened to Munkustrap's order to the letter. It was a long and bloody battle Macavity did not hold back on using his powers and the gray tabby could only pry to the Everlasting Cat that help would come soon. And it did Tugger along with their father, Bustopher Jones, and more cats that Munkustrap had ever seen in his life came to help. Bustopher Jones took over giving out orders something Munkustrap was grateful for while he had the fighting spirit it was the older cat that had the experience, Old Deuteronomy went to comfort the injured and dying and Tugger was sent to help guard kittens and queens who were unable to fight. The Jellicle's won their war, but not without heavy loses on both sides, toms, queens, and even kittens had lost their lives.

Macavity had exhausted his powers and was unable escape and his fellow cohorts were brought to Old Deuteronomy to face judgment and punishment. Old Deuteronomy asked his oldest son why he had done this. Power was the simple answer; ruling over the Jellicles would improve his criminal empire. Humans were smart, but cats were smarter. He had been committing crimes that had Scotland Yard scratching their heads. With enough cats he could take over the criminal underground, London, the world! Didn't they see that him leading them, cats would no longer have to depend on the humans the humans would depend on and be at the mercy of the cats.

The tribe and their allies looked at the fiend in feline shape in horror! His genius had turned to madness! And what was worse Demeter defended him! She believed in what he said was his vision. She blamed Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger for the bloodshed and lose of life. They had started this war by fighting against Macavity's will. She was no longer the Demeter the tribe once knew. Her personality gone she didn't even grieve for her friends who had died! Macavity had taken control of her very soul and all that she ever was all that she could have been was gone, her love for Macavity had consumed her to the point of no return.

Old Deuteronomy could not condemn his eldest son and his followers to death there had been too much lose of life already. Banishment instead was the punishment Demeter didn't even bat eye at thought of never seeing her family again. All she needed was Macavity and her kittens. Bombalurina willing went with them, was it worry for her sister or was it Macavity? She had been strangely absent during the battle.

It took time for the tribe to heal, but they did, kittens were born and taken in, cats who had lost their mates moved on past their grief and found new ones, and Bustopher Jones brought his nephew Quaxo to join the tribe.

A year later Demeter, Bomba, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer returned to the tribe the night of the Jellicle ball. They made their presents known during Tugger's song. Bomba boldly sung 'The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!' Tugger's and the older members of the tribe's reaction to seeing them was not good, but then they learned the reason why they were back. They left Macavity for good, at least Demeter and Bombalurina had. They spoke of the Hidden Paw's cruelty, his depravity. Demeter had finally broken free of his will for Macavity had something unforgivable he had seduced her sister and now she lay pregnant with his kit. Demeter bagged for forgiveness and redemption, Bamba needed her parents, and the twins needed good influences.

The tribe rejected them at first, but then Old Deuteronomy came and learned of their return and sung of forgiveness and Jenny and Skimbies missed their daughters and wanted to know their grand-kits and so they were accepted if not begrudgingly back into the tribe, but they would have to work hard to the prove themselves and they did took nearly a whole year and Munkustrap found himself falling for the last queen he ever imagined; Demeter. They weren't mates yet, but they were thinking about it. And then this years ball happened and now here they were under the dawn trying to convince the yellow queen of Quaxo's true parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demeter to me is a very complex character. We know she's had some kind relationship with Macavity, but the musical doesn't really tell us what is was. She goes from being timed to to warm and friendly from number to number, dislikes The Rum Tum Tugger. So I thought I'd give her backstory show's her both as a victim and someone who's not entirely blameless.


	6. Chapter 6

While Mistoffelees was still trying to catch his breath, Skimbleshanks had run off to his den saying he had just the thing to help. Jenny fritted feeling helpless as well, Victoria place her front paws on Munkustrap's arms peering at the magical cat worriedly. Bomba held Jemima and Victor back while trying to fight the jealousy she felt seeing Tugger act so caring towards the other tom. She told herself she's being ridiculous, The Rum Tum Tugger is a lot of things and one of them is that he is a good and loyal friend and Quaxo is his best friend, he's acting no different then she would towards Demeter and besides, she know there's something between her and Tugger, he's just waiting till Jemima a little older and won't need her so much.

Skimble came back with a travel size bottle of Scotch no doubt taking from a train dinning car. Too a human the bottle was small enough to carry in one hand. For the railway cat he had to carry it with both paws. After unscrewing the cap with some little trouble.

"Here lad, drink this," Skimbles said holding the bottle up to his mouth.

"No-no," Mistoffelees weakly protested. "I don't." But before he could finish Skimbles shoved the bottle right up to his mouth and forced the alcohol down his throat. Mistoffelees sputtered and gaged as the alcohol burned his throat. He vainly attempted to push the bottle away from him. He knows alcohol is the last thing he needs right now, milk or cream would have been better; it would have given his magic something to sustain on. The Scotch is just going to get him and his magic drunk. He can hear Old Deuteronomy telling Skimbles to stop, but the railway cat thinks he knows best, that the Scotch will help him relax and that will in turn help his breathing relax. Mistoffelees is sure there's some flaw the older cat's logic because he doesn't feel relaxed he feels like his lungs are going to explode from lack of air any moment and that there must be some kind of poison the Scotch Skimbles is forcing him to drink.

"You're making him worse!" Tugger hisses kicking Skimbles and kcocking the bottle away.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" Old Deuteronomy shouted.

"What?" Tugger defended his actions as Mistoffelees has a coughing fit causing him to double over his spits up some Scotch that he hadn't managed to swallow.

"Oh I do believe Skimbleshanks tried to poison me," Mistoffelees whizzed in-between coughing. Tugger pats and rubs his mate's back while glaring daggers at the older tom.

"I was only trying to help," the railway cat said meekly.

"He's faking it!" Demeter yelled. "Macavity has done the same thing for sympathy. Very impressive Quaxo! One who think you've gone to Gus for acting lessons. But I know better! You've gone to Macavity! I can see it all quite clearly. Once your powers started to develop you went to your mother frightened and confused. How she tearfully confessed her tryst with Hidden Paw your true father! You sought him out didn't you! Helping you with your powers put you in his! Old Deuteronomy's kidnapping was just a ploy to convince the tribe that you're a good cat with The Rum Tum Tugger as your co-conspirator!" Demeter cried trying to egg him on to prove her point.

"Demeter!" Munkustrap yelled shocked. He hadn't seen this side of her in a long time and he didn't like it. He knows she doesn't like Rum Tum Tugger, but this was going to far!

"I told you she was crazy and paranoid!" Tugger yelled.

"Frist things first," Mistoffelees said digging his claws into the ground trying to push himself up. "You are confusing my mother with your sister. I'm sure if anyone tearfully confessed her tryst with Hidden Paw it was Bombalurina whom most certainly is not my mother."

The red queen took a step back feeling the sting of magical tom's words.

"Secondly don't you dare accuse Tug of any wrong doing!" The Scotch was making him feel a bit braver and confident then he really was though he still felt awful. "I don't know why you hate him so much and you're entitled to if you want, but I think it's because you secretly lust after him and don't want to admit to yourself. But let me tell you something! The Rum Tum Tugger is loyal and true and he is ten times the better cat then you could ever hope to be!"

Tugger purred quietly, pleased of Mistoffelees defense and praise of him.

"You're drunk," Demeter fired back lamely. "Me lusting after that…that…that?"

"Manic Sex God," Mistoffelees finished for her. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a Manic Sex God. And you want to worship him. "

"Jemima it's time for you to go to bed!" Jennyanydot said grabbing the kitten by the scruff.

"But what dose that name that Quaxo called Tugger mean?" The little kitten question innocently.

"Nothing dear, Quaxo is a little drunk and doesn't know what he's saying."

"Oh yes he dose!" Tugger called back gleefully.

"But Granny Dots," Jemima said. "I want to know if Quaxo is my brother or not!"

"He's not dear, your auntie Demeter if just confused."

"Oh good," Jemima said before whispering something in her grandmother's ear.

"Well that's something you and Quaxo can talk about then you're a queen."

"Well I still want to know what Manic Sex God means."

"I think it's the name of his dance move that he dose and when almost all the queens gather around him," Victor supplied helpfully.

"Oh is that what it's called?" Jemima said.

"Victor, be silent!" Munkustrap ordered his son.

"Never mind what it's called," Jennyanydots said hurrying Jemima away.

Demeter was fuming and Bomba wasn't sure if she could find this funny or be worried about just how Quaxo and Tugger knew each other, but like Demeter had pointed out Quaxo was drunk and of course Tugger would agree with him. Still she found herself moving closer to the Maine Coon swaying her hips hoping to at least distract him a little bit, he was however to focused on Quaxo to notice her.

"You are just as depraved as your father Macavity!" Demeter said.

"My father, Cat Morgan is not depraved! His manner's a bit ruff, but he's not depraved!"

"I'm sure being raised by an ex pirate is any better then being raised my Macavity!"

"Retired! And the last thing for someone who hates Macavity you sure talk about him a lot," Mistoffelees said still panting heavily. "I mean if you're not talking about toilets, singing about your mother, and making fun of ugly old queens, it's Macavity this Macavity that! It's very annoying! And how long did you sing about him away? Like what seven minutes, eight? Tugger didn't even sing that long about me and he's in love with me!" Mistoffelees said too drunk to care about how to tell the others about him and Tugger.

"Oh he is not," Bomba scoffed rolling her eyes. 'Honestly,' She thought. 'Quaxo is just like the rest, Tugger shows him a little attention and he automatically assumes The Rum Tum Tugger is in love with him.'

"Yes I am," Tugger said happily before kissing Mistoffelees on the top of his head.

"What?" Bomba said.

"Look I know this is going to come as a shock and disappointment to some of you here, but yes Mistoffelees and I are very much in love and very much mated."

"Who's very much mated?" Jennyanydots said returning to the group.

"Mr. Mistoffelees and I," Tugger said nuzzling his mate.

"Of course you are dears," She said not believing Tugger for a second like the other, save Old Deuteronomy who had suffered right along with Tugger until Mistoffelees finally returned his feelings.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Demeter shouted. "Even your name is similar to Maca… to his!"

"Quaxo is similar Macavity?" Mistoffelees questioned drunkenly.

"No!" Demeter hissed. "Mistoffelees is!"

"That's my everyday name" The Magical cat replied. "And It's Mr. Mistoffelees. I named myself Quaxo."

"Maca…The Hidden Paw is know to have human associates…"

"Oh come on you're making that up!" Tugger yelled as Mistoffelees promptly burst into tears.

"You horrible cat!" Mistoffelees cried. "You accuse my mother of infidelity, insult my father, Cat Morgan, and now go after my human, my precious one? What's next? You convince Munkustrap to drown my seven kitten siblings? You're just evil!" Mistoffelees continued to wail. "Do you have any idea how warm and loving my precious one is? She feeds and gives us fresh water every day! Shower me with love and attention! Cleans the litter box and the sand pit without complaint, she puts up with The Rum Tum Tugger! I've been with her though every Jellicle and past human life! The only time she ever went to jail was in the 1900's when was a Suffragette! And I was right there with her! She is beyond reproached."

Mistoffelees curled up on ground and continued to cry pitifully. Tugger rolled eyes at his mate, sure Demeter trying to imply that their human was in league with his evil older brother was a bit insulting, after all he liked his human, not to the same devotion as Misto, but she besides feeding, watering, and clean up after him, the girl as Tugger called her brushed his mane, called him handsome, and despite how bad he behaved the worst punishment he ever got from her was an exasperated "Oh Ramesses!" (His family name.) But it was not wroth crying over. Tugger then decided that drunken Misto was no fun at all.

"Come on Misto, stop crying," Tugger said rubbing his back. But the little tom was inconsolable.

"You're not even defending her! After all you her put though!" Mistoffelees wailed.

It was at that moment that Bustopher Jones and Jellylorum come upon the group and seeing his beloved nephew laying on the ground crying he let the most fearsome growl that even Tugger flinched slightly.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Demeter insulted your family and Skimbles forcibly got him drunk!" Tugger said quickly.

Bustopher growled again. "Rum Tum Tugger how could you let something like this happen? Right after the ball ended you should had made sure he went right to ether of your dens and gone to sleep! You should know be now what the price of his magic and what unplanned magic dose to him!"

"I do, but…"

"So knowing all that you allow him to put himself at risk and let others abuse him?" Bustopher Jones asked waving his spoon that he used as a walking stick around.

"No you don't understand," Tugger tried again,

"What I understand Sir, is that you are not taking care of my nephew!" He said poking Tugger in the chest where his heart would with the spoon making The Rum Tum Tugger gulp in fear.

"Now hold on a second," Bomba said stepping closer to the 25 ponder. "Why should it be Tugger's responsibly to look after Quaxo? You're his uncle why didn't you stay for the rest of the ball and watch after him if he's so weak and helpless after using magic!" The red queen challenged.

"Bombalurina!" Both her parents cried in shock at her talking older tom like that. Now Bomba liked Bustoper Jones, he was great friend of her parents and he had always been kind to her and Demeter, but she loved Tugger plus she didn't like to see another cat in her opinion being accused unjustly.

The cat about town stared back at Bombalurina without flinching.

"Little queen," He said evenly. "It is not for me to explain my actions or whereabouts to you. It is best that you and your sister each remember your place or you may lose it."

The Scarlett queen gaped in shock she had never the older tom to speak to her or any cat so coldly before. She hugged herself as he reminded her of Macavity somewhat, oh Everlasting Cat! She was getting just as bad as Demeter seeing Macavity in other cats now!

Watching them Jellylorum fanned herself with her tail and Jennyanydots kept on telling herself that she was only getting hot out of anger of the way he was speaking to her daughter and that she loved her mate Skimbles very, very much.

"As for why Rum Tum Tugger should be taking care of Quaxo," Bustopher Jones said helping his nephew up. "Call me a romantic old fool," He continued as he handed Mistoffelees a spare handkerchief from who knows where, to dry his eyes and blow his nose. Munkustrap meanwhile placed his paw over Tugger's mouth. "But I always assumed that mates take care of one another…"

"Mates!" Cried the rest of the cat save for Old Deuteronomy.

"You-you mean they really are mates?" Munkusrap asked shakily.

"Yes, son," Old Deuteronomy said. "Your brother The Rum Tum Tugger and young Quaxo family name such as Mr. Mistoffelees are mates."

"Then what you said about being in love you meant it?" The gray tabby asked his brother.

"Munk, dear brother," Tugger began. "I couldn't be more in love with my darling Quaxo, my Magical Mr. Mistoffelees if I tried and he with me. Our love is the stuff of…"

Munkustrap tuned out Tugger's speech about how epic his and Mistoffelees love was.

Munkusrap was in shock his brother The Rum Tum Tugger in love? He had always assumed Tugger's fickle nature would make it very hard for him to be interested in any one cat for to long, that was why he thought Bomba and Tugger would make a good a match they were both flirty and independent they could handle each other, but Tugger had rejected her repeatedly now that Munkustrap thought about it. He also thought about how his brother and Quaxo interacted with each other, sure the little tom was unfazed, unimpressed and seemingly uninterested in him and yet they hung out together a lot. When Quaxo got a human family and didn't live and spend much time in the junkyard anymore Tugger was often moody and irritable when the little tom wasn't there, and he was there Tugger was in a better mood though he still would scowl somewhat when the other tom wasn't paying him any attention like spending time with Victoria and the younger cats. It was only after Tugger got himself a human family that his moods improved he wasn't so desperate for Quaxo to notice him, but at the same time Tugger and Quaxo seemed to have grown closer too.

Munkustrap would often find the two of them in a quite corner of the junkyard huddled together in deep conversion and other times he would see joking with each other and playfully insulting one another. At times the gray tabby would feel a pang of jealousy towards the tuxedo, before Quaxo joined the tribe he was the closest cat to Tugger. Had Quaxo been a queen, Munkustrap might have suspected that Tugger might have a romantic interest. He had seen Tugger flirt with toms before, but it seem that Tugger just wanted to get a reaction out of them then get some action he had even seen Tugger flirt with Quaxo, but the little tom only reactions where to answer with a confused "Huh?" or tell Tugger he was busy and didn't have time to play with him. They were mates? Mind boggling and yet as Tugger spoke in earnest about his and Quaxo's (no wait was calling him Mistoffelees not that it mattered they were the same cat after all) love, and mirrored looks of shock and devastation on Bomba's and Victoria's faces, Munkustrap finally believed him…them.

'Oh Heaviside above! The Rum Tum Tugger is in love!' He thought before promptly fainting.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Munku!" Demter cried running towards her unconscious tom-friend.

"What is he dead from shock now?" Mistoffelees asked drunkenly.

"What did you do to him?" The yellow queen cried pointing accusatory at the drunken magical little tom.

"Me? Tugger's the one who probably board him to death."

"I did not! If he is dead then it's most likely from the fight with Macavity."

"He's not dead!" Bustopher Jones said. " He's only fainted. See his breath is fogging up the spoon."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said. "Now I'll never get to be the narrator."

Tugger began to slap his brother awake.

"Wha-what happened?" The gray tabby asked groggily.

"You fainted!" Tugger said. "This is why I can never tell you anything, you always over react!"

"You and Quaxo are mates?" he asked his brother.

"Yes, we are mates, we are in love with each other and our love is fabulous!"

"Tugger, do stop shouting, I have a headache," Mistoffelees mumbled as he nuzzled Bustopher Jones for comfort.

"There, there," His uncle said patting him gently on his head whilst glaring at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Well what about kittens?" Jennyanydots cried. Mating meant you have kittens. Now she knew queens and toms who had been spayed and neutered who were mates, but the idea of two males being mates was so foreign to her that she couldn't wrap her head around it, much less the idea of Tugger settling down. She knew her daughter Bombalurina had hopes of becoming Tugger's mate, Jenny just really couldn't see it, Tugger loved flirting to much and Bomba just wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Look," Tugger began. "Misto and I talked about it when we are both ready, we are going to adopt, or Misto can conjure some up, or he can get himself magically pregnant!" Tugger finished smiling brightly.

"If any cat in our mate-ship is going to get magically pregnant it's going to be you," Mistoffelees said throw gritted teeth.

"Me?" Tugger said making a face. "Why me?"

"You have the hips for it," He told him.

"For what?" Tugger asked.

"Birthing!" Misto shouted before filching and rubbing his temples.

"He dose have a point there," Jennyanydots agreed as Tugger began to examine his own hips.

"Mother!" Bomba shouted her tail switching from side to side with irritation. How could something like this happen? How could The Rum Tum Tugger, her curious beast have a mate? And not just any old mate, a mate who was a tom and just any tom who worship him like say Plato, and who was also tall and good looking in her opinion, not that she thought Quaxo was ugly, she thought he was cute in that endearing sort of way. What Quaxo had gonging for him was that he looked like the poor cat's Bustopher Jones with his overly long white markings on his back paws making him looked like he was wearing white knee socks with a hole in one of them.

How could he attract The Rum Tum Tugger? Sure now in his all black glossy coat, white face and chest he looked suave, but he was still short and, and Quaxo! She could picture him with Victoria or even her own daughter Jemima, but not with Tugger! The only thing she could think of that could possibly attract Tugger to him was his magic and if that were the case then it must be an infatuation on Tugger's part.

"Just how long has this mate-ship been going on?" The red queen demanded.

"Since day one," Tugger told her smugly.

"What?" Cried Victoria. "You've been with Tugger all this time! And you never even tried to tell me."

"Don't shout," Mistoffelees said. "Tugger has a self severing memory, we have not been mates from day one. We weren't even friends from day one. Look the reason we didn't tell you yet, is because, because? I don't remember, my head hurts," He said before going back to continue nuzzling his uncle's fur.

"You misunderstand me," Tugger said pulling the both the red and the white queens close to him. Despite both queens being with hurt and angry with him they couldn't find it with in themselves to resist him.

"Some Jellicle moon's ago on a warm summer's day when brother Munkustrap and I were still kittens and we lived at the Vicarage with our father. It was on that day, that Bustopher Jones came to call bringing with him his very young nephew Quaxo on his first outing. At the time I had been the youngest kitten of the tribe and wasn't too pleased that there was someone younger then me, but then my father explained to me that with Quaxo being younger them me, meant that he didn't know as much as I did and I could teach things like how to pounce and hunt leaves and bugs. That idea pleased me immensely so off I went with my new little bubby Quaxo to play. And even though both Quaxo and where far to young to known and understand about romantic love and mates and that other stuff, but even then I knew that there was something about him, something about how annoying he was, something about the way he challenged me then, about how I was just able to talk to him and be myself. It was on that day that I meant my soul mate, best friend and future mate," Tugger finished.

"We never meet as kittens!" Mistoffelees protested.

"We did too!" Tugger said.

"My first outing with Uncle was at the Tomb for rice pudding!" Mistoffelees said before grimacing he shouldn't of shouted and he certainly should've mentioned food, his stomach wasn't feeling too good at the moment.

"No wait, Rum Tum Tugger say it true," Bustopher Jones told his nephew. "I did take you to the Vicarage on your first outing and you and Rum Tum Tugger went off too play then afterwards went to the Tomb to eat lunch."

"Mistoffelees, how could you not remember our first meeting?" Tugger asked outraged.

The drunken magical cat, just shrugged not understanding why his mate was so upset.

"Well I for one am hurt!" Tugger said letting go of Victoria and placing his paw on his chest. "I remember our first meeting clearly! You spoke in first person, couldn't get my name right, only wanted to play with my tail, and when you meet Munkustrap you got scared of him and hid behind me because you thought he was a tiger that was going to eat you."

"I just remember the pudding," Mistoffelees said.

"You and your pudding!" Tugger yelled. "Sometimes I think you love rice pudding more then me!"

Skimbles turned to Jenny and Jelly and asked.

"Is it just me or he jealous of a dessert?"

"It's not just you dear," Jenny told her mate, while Jelly shook her head.

"Vicky, sweetie," Tugger said turning to the white cat. "Consider yourself very lucky you're not Quaxo's mate! He is most unromantic cat ever! Not only that he is insensitive, insufferable and insulting! My most precious memory is the first time Quaxo and I meet and he doesn't remember! His most precious memory is probably about rice pudding!"

Victoria blinked she had never seen her adopted uncle act like this before. If she wasn't so heart broken about Quaxo being Tugger's mate she might have this funny. Bomba on the other paw was very amused. It was nice to see the more of Tugger's kittenish side. And judging by the way Tugger was carrying on she doubted he and Quaxo would last much longer.

"He remembers his past lives! But doesn't remember our first meeting? He's a , a, a…jerk!" Tugger said. "Do you hear that Quaxo you are a jerk!"

"You've said enough sir!" Bustopher Jones yelled charging at the Mane Coon. Making poor Mistoffelees to almost fall on his face. Bustopher Jones loved his nephew more then anything and he could not just stand idle by as Rum Tum Tugger insulted him. "The reason why Quaxo dose not remember meeting you as a kitten is because he was not even a full two weeks old yet!"

"What?" Cried both Jenny and Jelly appalled at the idea of a kitten so young going on an outing without his mother, and being left alone with another kitten.

"Oh nothing bad happen to them and Duet and I were with in earshot and eyesight of them! Now as I was saying the first time you met Quaxo, he was barely two weeks old. Now I know it's a bit shocking taking him on an outing at such an early age, but we needed Duet to have a look at him as he was turning out to be quite the prodigy. He was already using words and had named himself and his powers were developing."

"Singular magical powers," Tugger corrected.

"His singular magical powers were developing extraordinarily fast. After all he was able to create an illusion for him to mimic how I looked," The Cat in white spats said with pride. "Well we certainly couldn't have Duet come all the way to Bloomsbury, it would have caused a bit of a fuss. My sister never leaves her human house unless she deems it absolutely necessary and my brother in law had work so I took charge. Now," He said turning to the two older queens. "Dose that answerer all your questions that you were going to ask?"

"Uh, yes I think that covers it. What about you Jelly, dear?" Jennyanydots said rather mystified at the cat about town seemly knowing what she was going to ask.

"Yes that answers everything," She said also mystified.

"And as for why he remember the pudding and not you," Bustopher Jones continued speaking to Tugger. "Is because ever since then I've taken him to Tomb for pudding on all our outings!"

"Humpff!" Was all Tugger could think to say. Bustopher Jones' argument was made sense, but it still hurt that Mistoffelees didn't even remember the tiniest bit of their first meeting.

"I remember the first time we meet," Bomba said to Tugger rubbing sensually against his leg. Before Tugger could respond Mistoffelees moaned. "I'm going to be sick," He said clutching his stomach. In an instant Bustopher Jones was by his nephew's side. He quickly turned him away from the other cats and the rhythmical sound of Mistoffelees throwing up could be heard.

Tugger realizing that his mate was in distress quickly untangled himself from the two queens and run over too where the two tuxedo cats where, but every attempted he made to get on ether side of Mistoffelees was blocked by Bustopher Jones' impeccable back.

"That's it, don't try to fight it. Just cough it all up," Bustopher Jones said comfortingly rubbing the younger cat's back.

"Oh, Uncle I'm a mess," The younger cat said looking down at himself.

"Not to worry my boy. We'll get you cleaned up in no time," Bustopher Jones said as he removed his cravat and Tugger hurriedly removed his bandana, but Bustopher Jones was already clean his nephew up. Tugger sighed dejectedly at not being to be any help to his mate.

"How ashamed you must be of me," Mistoffeless said to his uncle miserably.

"Nonsense, why would I be?" The other tom asked as he continued to clean him up.

"I'm a drunken mess," He sniffed.

"So is Lord Somebody-or-Other every time I see him, why he's the most pickled cat in London."

"Mother and Father are going to be so disappointed in when they find out-out about this," He said hiccupping.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know how Mother feels about drinking and-and the son of a pirate who can't hold his liquor, oh the shame of it," He said as fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.

"They'll understand."

"I'm a terrible role model for my little brothers and sisters, and Tugger's cross with me for something I don't remember doing and I hate it when he's cross with," Mistoffelees said sounding more miserable with every word.

"No, no," Tugger said finally able to get Mistoffelees' side and taking him in his arms. "I'm over it, it's forgotten!"

"You're being moody again," His mate said resting his head his chest.

"Yeah, I knew I'm sorry," Tugger said hoping to calm him down.

"I feel so awful. I just want to lay down and go to sleep," The Magical cat said.

"Then why don't you?" His uncle asked as if specking to a kitten.

"Mother's honor."

"I will restore your mother's honor. You go to sleep."

"But," The younger tom began to protest.

"Quaxo," Bustopher Jones said in his sternest voice causing the young cat to try to stand at attention. "What have your parents always told you to do when you're with me?"

"I have to watch you like a small helpless kitten because if you fall down you're not getting up again without a lot of help," He said automatically.

Skimbles laughed at the remark making both Jenny and Jelly swat him.

"Yes," Said Bustopher Jones. "And Uncle is vary pleased that you made sure I didn't fall during my song. You're a good nephew," He said patting him on the head. "But what else did they say?"

"I have to mind what you say."

"And have you been minding me?"

"No sir," Mistoffelees said softly feeling like he was a little kitten again. "But…"

"Quaxo, your health is more important then your mother's honor and she would be the first to agree with that. Now I want you to go to sleep before you get any more ill."

"Listen to your Uncle," Old Deuteronomy said in his father knows best voice.

Mistoffelees just stared back at his uncle stubbornly. Bustopher Jones sighed he had one more tactic to use and he was loath to use it.

"Quaxo, you don't want Rum Tum Tugger to become cross with you again, do you?" He said in low voice.

"Huh?" Came the twin reply of both mates.

"You are not being very considerate of your mate's feeling," He continued. "Do you think he enjoys seeing you get weaker and sicker as your magic eats away at you because of your own stubborn family pride? Do you think his heart fills with joy at the thought you could die from this?"

"Die?" Tugger squeaked in horror at the thought. Mistoffelees could die from not resting after unplanned magic use? Tugger could barely breath thinking about it. It was just too horrible.

"I'm sure Duet here, could tell all about the pain of when your mates dies, couldn't you old boy?"

The large elderly cat nodded solemnly in response.

"Watching your mate die is even worse I'm sure isn't it?"

Again the Jellicle leader nodded grimly. Tugger didn't understand why his father stopped being so warm and caring, he should be comforting him. Telling him that Mistoffelees would be fine.

"But you're not dying of old age or an incurable illness," The cat about town went on. "It's something you're doing to yourself and you could stop it, if you really cared about your mate. If I were Rum Tum Tugger I should be very cross at you for putting me though this."

Suddenly Tugger caught on to what Bustopher Jones and his father were doing, some sort of emotional blackmail to get Misto to go sleep and with a heavy heart Tugger realized he'd have to play along as Mistoffelees turned his head to look at him. Tugger did his best to look angry with him. It was easy since he was angry at things had gotten so out of hand er paw.

"It wouldn't supersize me if he dropped you right here and now and took up with Miss Bombalurina."

It took all of Tugger's inner will power not to vigorously deny what Bustopher Jones was saying, but he understood and what he was playing at now, the break his heart to save him bit. Tugger prayed to the Everlasting Cat it would and he, himself would not end up with a broken heart because of it.

"She would put his needs above her petty ones."

"T-Tug?" Mistoffelees said ether hesitantly or drunkenly Tugger wasn't quite sure at this point, but he seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Tugger knew what he had to do and he didn't like it one bit. He loosened his hold on his mate and looked over to where the scarlet queen was. Hoping Mistofflees would think he was thinking about leaving him. She was bending over looking down at Munkustrap, who was still on the ground in shock. Well at least he didn't have to pretend to enjoy the view, he always did think Bomba had the best hindquarters out of all the queens.

After what seemed to Tugger like hours, which were of course a minute or two Mistoffeless, sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm just too tired. I just, I just…I just want to sleep. I'm going to go to sleep. You…you take of it Uncle."

"Come on I'll carry you back to my den, love buddy," Tugger said getting ready to pick him up.

"I told you never to call me that," Mistofflees said side stepping him. 'Who dose The Rum Tum Tugger think he is anyhow? One minuet thinking about leaving me and then the next calling me a dumb pet name. Jerk!' Mistoffelees thought angrily "And I want to sleep in the sunlight on the car."

Tugger wasn't about to argue with him at this point, if Mistoffelees wanted to sleep in a cabbage patch he's find a way to bring him there.

"Well let carry you to the car then," Tugger said hopefully sensing his mate's anger at him.

"I can mange," Mistoffelees said, though when he did try to take another step he nearly fell over causing the three cats around him franticly grab hold of him to keep him from falling. "The ground is moving on me."

In one quick motion Rum Tum Tugger pick up Mistoffelees and throw him once again over shoulder.

"Don't fight it love buddy, just enjoy the view," Tugger told him as he being walking towards the TSE-1.

"I'll vomit on that view," Mistoffelees grumbled.

"As long as you clean it off afterwards," Tugger relied smugly.

"Bomba can clean it off. You'd like that."

"I would not," Tugger told him not sure if he should be pleased or worried that Mistoffelees was showing signs of jealousy. The magical cat only got jealous over the girl and that was when he thought she was starting to prefer Tugger to him, but never when Tugger paid attention or flirted with over cats which was everyday. Well Tugger would make it up to him he'd give up flirting for a week and try to use the litter box more often. Once they reached the top of the TSE-1 Mistoffelees scrambled off Tugger and began curl up in a tight ball where the sunlight was hitting the roof. Tugger stretch out beside him and gestured for Mistoffelees to curl up next to him.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle," Mistoffelees said as he covered his face with his paws.

"He doesn't mind being a body pillow once and awhile," Tugger told him.

Mistoffelees just breathed slowly though his nose and curled up in an even tighter ball away from him.

Tugger frowned Mistoffelees had to be both really out of it and really mad to pass up a rare chance to cuddle with The Rum Tum Tugger.

Perhaps a nice lullaby would help soothe him? Leaning down Tugger began to sing quietly into his mate's ear.

"Try not to get worried/Try not to turn on to/Problems the upset you/Oh don't you know/Everything's alright/Yes everything's fine/And we want you to sleep well tonight/Let world turn without you tonight/If we try/We'll get by/So forget all about us tonight/Everything's all right/Yes everything's all right yes/Sleep and I shall soothe you/Calm and…"

"I'm trying to sleep," Mistoffelees said interrupting the lullaby. "Stop caterwauling in my ear you…you annoying…big…fat…fluffy-butt," And with that last insult Mistoffelees promptly fell asleep.

'Fat?' Tugger thought horrified looking down at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Again sorry for the long wait. So in my head canon I see Tugger as being very emotionally needy do losing his mother at an early age though I'm not sure if his mother abandon him making Grizaballa his mother or she died making her one of Old D's 99 wives, what do you think dear readers?
> 
> Anyway not having a mother I think the tribe spoiled him which is why he need to be the center of attention a lot of the time. Even though Tugger had a good kittenhood between the lose of his mother and then finding out that his beloved eldest brother was evil he doesn't like to think back on his kittenhood to much, so the memory of him and Quaxo meeting as kittens is a very happy and important memory for him and for Quaxo to not remember it and act like it's nothing is really painful to him. Anyway I hope Tugger didn't seem too OOC.A/N


	8. Chapter Eight

Meanwhile a strange giddiness had came over the gray tabby. He jumped up happily and literally danced over to where Tugger and the sleeping Misto were. Jump up on the car he grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"You have a mate!" He cried happily. "And you're not going to cheat on him by mating with other cats?"

"Of course not!" Tugger spat angrily at his brother.

"This is wonderful! My recurring nightmares about you impregnating all the queens wont come true!"

"Brother, you are sick!" Tugger said before kicking him off the car.

"The only sick cats here are you and Mr. Mistoffelees!" Demeter spat running over to help her tom-friend up. "Your own nephew, Tugger?"

"I have never laid a paw on Victor or Mungojerrie," Tugger said. "And they are the only two nephews I have!"

"Demeter," Old Deuteronomy finally spoke up. "Young Quaxo is not my grand-kit, I would know if he was. There is no blood relation between them."

"If you truly believe that Old Deuteronomy, then you an old…" Demeter abruptly stopped herself placing a paw over her mouth.

"What? An old fool? Is that what you wished to call me? Well say it then. It would not be the first time you called me as such."

"Old Deuteronomy, sir I…" Demeter began trailing off. "I was not myself then."

"You are not yourself now and have not been for some time. I remember when you were known such as Sillabub. I miss that cat she was warm, friendly, caring, strong, compassionate. She was open to other's opinions, she was not paranoid, and she could see and listen to reason. She knew when she was wrong and admitted it. She did not see enemies in cats that are her friends; she was not so blinded in her own pain and bitterness to see the sadness and the suffering of others, and she was not in Macavity's control! And I know deep down she is still in there fighting to come back! Come back to us Sillabub! Come back to who you were!" Old Deuteronomy said.

The yellow queen started at the wise old cat in an almost trance like state, how long had it been since she had been called Sillabub? And how long had it been since she felt like Sillabub? Had there been a time when she wasn't in Macavity's control? Perhaps when she was still a newborn kit before her eyes and ears opened, before she'd ever laid eyes on the older cat, before she'd ever heard his smooth voice. Even now she could hear him in the back of her mind mocking her, temping her, controlling her! The yellow queen grabbed the sides of her head and fell to her knees trying to push Macavity out of her mind.

'It was true Old Deuteronomy would know whom his descendants were and whom were not and Quaxo really dosen't look anything like Macavity, maybe…maybe I am wrong,' She thought.

"Do you really believe that?" She heard Macavity whisper in her mind. "You don't know what I could have done to the old cat's mind when I kidnapped him and that little conjurer has the power of illusion how can you be sure what he really looks like?"

"Get out of my head!" Demeter mentally screamed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Macavity's laughter echoed in her brain.

Munkustrap and Bomba ran to her sides each taking hold of her.

"It's oaky Dem, we're here," Her sister told.

"Just breath slowly in and out like we talked about," Munkustrap said.

Tugger frowned unsympathetically while it was true he had no idea of the mental struggle going in on inside Demeter's mind he wouldn't have much sympathy for her if he did know. Despite Demeter being accepted back into the tribe and forgiven by the others Tugger had never truly forgiven her or truly trusted her ether. But it was more then just that, he couldn't stand how she always acted like she was better then him, how she always looked down on him. He just knew she was always badmouthing him too Munkustrap! Sometimes Tugger thought she was trying to come between him and his own brother. And the way everyone always had to walk on eggshells around her all because if what happen with Macavity. Sure Tugger felt bad for her. He didn't know all the particulars, but he knew there had been abuse both verbal and physical.

But Tugger could never understand was Demeter stayed with Macavity for as long as she did. Sure she said she loved him, but was her love for worth all the pain? It wasn't as if any one would have looked down on her for leaving him.

Demeter for her part never went out of her way to prove herself to Tugger instead she was openly hostile to him. Maybe it was because he reminded her of Macavity somewhat or the way he stole and broke hearts without seemingly caring the feelings of others if his treatment of Bomba was anything to go by. His clownish to serious nature didn't help any he couldn't be depended upon too act one way. Just when it seemed Tugger was nothing more then an immature troublemaker he'd do something responsible and helpful! Disobliging ways in deed!

Tugger's tail began to thrash angrily as he watched Demeter being fussed over for what Tugger perceived as a mere headache or a bid for attention and to be the victim.

"Well look who's faking it now," Tugger spat bitterly jumping off the TSE-1.

"Rum, please," Munkustrap said rubbing Demeter's back. "You don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright! I understand that little Pollicle in cat skin has got you so wrapped up around her that the whole world has to stop all because she suddenly has a headache!"

"She's having a panic attack," Bomba said hoping Tugger would understand.

"Of course she is!" Tugger said throwing his paws up in the air. "She doesn't have anyone to bully now that we got Misto to go sleep! Can't knock him down and build her self up can she now?"

"Rum," Munkustrap said in a gentler tone hoping to calm his brother down. "Look we all know what Demeter said about Quaxo and his mother was and is wrong and it was equally wrong of all of us to put Quaxo's heath at risk and take I full blame for that. I put my personal feelings for Demeter over Quaxo's well being and I'm sorry. Now I know it was wrong and cruel of Demeter to dismiss Quaxo as faking when he clearly wasn't. But Rum, Demeter is having a real problem and I need you to be the bigger cat here, show Demeter that she's wrong about you. That you can be kind and compassionate."

"So she has been complaining to you about me behind my back!" Tugger said angrily.

"I always defend you!" Munkstrap was quick to say.

"Oh enough of this soap opera nonsense!" Bustopher Jones shouted highly annoyed. "I came here to explain about how magic in cats works and to clear my sister's good name. Not to watch an episode of 'All My Kittens!' Now someone lift Demeter up so I can help her with her little problem."

"Bustopher, dear," Jenny began. "I really don't think you can help. What Demeter needs right now is rest…"

"No," Bustopher Jones said firmly. "I gave up freshly caught fish for this, powered walked all the way here, had to emotionally blackmail my nephew. Your daughter, Demeter, madam is not having a mere panic attack and I know how remedy it. Now if someone would so kind to help her to feet, since I'm not built for bending down."

"Bustopher," Skimbles said feeling annoyed at the twenty-five pounder. "Just because you're The Cat About Town doesn't mean you know everything! Now Demeter is my daughter as well and I believe too that she needs to rest!

Old Deuteronomy sighed as he walked over to where Demeter was huddled on the ground.

"Munkustrap, do as Bustopher Jones asks."

"But Father," The gray tabby began to protest.

"Would you rather I ask Rum Tum Tugger to do it instead?"

"No father," Munkusrtap said as he began to help the yellow queen up. "Come Demeter, it will be alright, let Bustopher Jones help you."

"No one can help me," Demeter whimpered. "Macavity, he's…" Before she could finish Bustopher Jones flicked her forehead and in that moment she felt the Hidden Paw being pushed out of her mind till she could no longer feel him there.

"He's gone," The yellow queen murmured. "How did you do that?" She asked him. She felt relief and suspicion all at once.

"It's a little trick I learned from my grandmamma. You see my dear, when you're the Cat About Town all the rumors, gossip, and secrets come to you and it's very important know keep others out of your mind. Now that all this melodrama is over and done with it's time to get down to business. You believe that my dear beloved nephew Quaxo, first name Mr. Mistoffelees is one of Macavity's sons correct?"

"I not believe it! I know it!" Demeter challenged.

"How to do you know?" Bustopher Jones deadpanned.

"His power! Such power could only be inherited from his father."

"Or his mother and her side of the family of which Macavity is decently not of."

"Wait," Tugger said. "Mother-in-law can do magic?"

"Let's just say my sister has some unnatural talents."

"You call you're mother-in-law, Mother-in-law?" Munkustrap asked his brother.

"Of course what else would I call her? Father-in-law?"

"What about one of her names?" The gray tabby asked.

"I can't call Quaxo's mother by one her names!" Tugger said horrified. "She's Quaxo's mother and besides I don't even know any of her names."

"I think one of her names began with an O," Jellylorum said helpfully. "Bustopher, dear? What is Quaxo's mother's name?"

"It's Mommy," Came the sleep voice of Mistoffelees.

"Your mother's name is not Mommy," His uncle said. "And you are supposed to be sleeping."

"Someone yelled and woke me up."

"Yes, well we all know who's to blame for that," Tugger said shooting a look towards Bustopher Jones. Tugger strutted back to the TSE-1 he jumped back up on it and crawled over to Mistoffelees and began to uncurl him and roll on his stomach. "What you need is a nice massage to help relax you," He said as he began work on his mate's tense neck muscles.

Bomba and Victoria found themselves both mesmerized and jealousies as they watched Tugger. For Bomba she wanted be in Misto's place. She had always loved Rum Tum Tugger and had longed to get to know the cat beneath his 'rock star' persona the, cat that tribe only got glimpse of once and awhile, the cat she realized that Quaxo probably knew best.

She and Tugger had once been close before Demeter became mates with Macavity before she fell under his spell too. She and Tugger use to date, not serious dating, but Tugger went out with her more then he did with anyone else.

It had been so much fun back then when they'd all go on group dates, Demeter and Alonzo, Munkstrap and Cassandra, Victoria's parents, and her and Tugger. But once Demeter and Macavity became mates things changed and not for the better. Munkustrap and Tugger didn't want to on group dates anymore, Alonzo was hurting as it was and they didn't want to add that by leaving him alone. Demeter had chastised them for being more loyal to their friend then their own brother. Going out on double and group dates with Demeter and Macavity hadn't been much fun anyway sure he took them to fancy human places, but was just so could case the joint and rob it later.

And then the Macavity war happened. Bomba still crused herself for role in that, watching Demeter and Macavity kits while the take over was supposed to happen. She knew should have never agreed to Macavity's plan, but he spoke so earnestly and eloquently about wanting a better life for cats. No one was supposed to get hurt no one was supposed to die! She could barely live with herself when she found out what happened and despite what Demeter had said about blaming Munk and Tugger for all the deaths, the yellow queen had blamed herself as well braking down in tears when it was just the two of them. She had only said to show her love and loyalty to Macavity, but Demeter did not fully blame her mate ether. That was one of Demeter's faults she could never admit when she was wrong and she had been so wrong about Macavity, but his hold on Demeter was still so strong.

Bomba had left the tribe for two reasons one was to keep an eye on her sister and the other was because she felt unworthy to be in the tribe. Living with Macavity was like being an alumnus of heaven and hell. The Hidden Paw's moods changed frequently he could be wonderfully kind one minute and the next mercilessly cruel the next. And the things he forced her and Demeter to do…it made Bomba wonder if she'd ever feel clean again. As a coping mechanism she had romanticized her relationship with Tugger greatly. As she lay dreaming of him dreaming of her, but the more she thought and dreamed about Tugger the more lonelier and more easier it was for Macavity to seduce her.

She knew she was foolish to hope Tugger would profess his everlasting love for her, become mates and raise the kitten as his own when she and Demeter returned to the tribe, but it was that hope, that dream that kept her going. What a cruel joke it was all while she was loving and dreaming of Tugger, he was in love with another cat. As much as Bomba had grown to like Quaxo looking back she realized she had always been jealous of him. He was Tugger's best friend, the cat Tugger wanted to be with.

There was a part of her that hated Quaxo at this moment for taking Tugger away from her. How easy it would be to agree with Demeter that Quaxo was evil, to accuse him of putting a love spell on Tugger. She crushed that thought. It wouldn't do any good. She knew it wasn't true and that it would just make Tugger hate her and then she'd lose him as a friend. Besides it was kittenish and she was no longer a kitten. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to give up on Tugger ether.

For Victoria she had known Quaxo since she was a kitten. He had always been like a big brother to her, teaching her how to dance, making her laugh, protecting her when some of the tom-kits bullied her. She told him all her secretes and she'd show him all her treasures. He'd tell her the most wonderful stories. He was everything she could want in a big brother and then one day she didn't see him as a brother anyone more and didn't love him as one ether. This new found love frightened her at first, but then she reminded herself that Quaxo wasn't really her brother and it was oaky to feel that way about him.

She told Munkustrap how she felt. He was her step-father after all she wound need his blessing. He couldn't of been more happier for her and was sure Quaxo must feel the same way about her. He would talk to him after the ball to give him his blessing as well.

It was supposed to be so romantic her and Quaxo confessing their love for one another, but then the ball went of control and she found out Quaxo had been keeping things from her! Important thing! She could forgive him for not telling her about his powers, but not about being Tugger's mate! That hurt not just because she was in love with him, but because they were friends and that was kind of thing friends sure with each other. He could if at least told her that he liked Tugger, but instead he made her think that he didn't even like him! Did their friendship mean so little to him that he couldn't even share with her his feelings?

As she watched Tugger begin to kneed Quaxo's back and listened to Quaxo's soft purring, her jealousy of the Mane Coon increased she wanted to be the one who took care of Quaxo and then she realized that Tugger was doing all the things she wanted to do with Quaxo. Holding paws, going on dates, romantic dancing in the moonlight, kissing, and…and mating! That last thought made her stomach larch. This was too much she couldn't stand looking at them or even being near them. As quietly as she could she left the clearing with only her brother Victor seeing and following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes I know Sillabub is an alternate version of Jemima, but looking at pictures of her I realized that she looks like a young version of Demeter and so I decide to make her that. I hope no one minds. Sorry about this being kinda of a filler chapter, but I wanted to post something. Hope you all enjoyed it. A/N


	9. Chapter Nine

"As I was saying," Bustopher Jones continued in a more subdued tone. "I come from a long line of cats who have the ability to wield magic."

"You do?" Munkustrap asked in shock.

"Yes," Bustopher Jones said turning to face him. "I can even to do a bit of magic myself."

"What?" The gray tabby cried in even grater shock. He couldn't believe this. For so long he hated magical cats all while one of the cats he admired most was magical. Bustopher Jones had helped save the tribe; he was respected by mostly all, he didn't seem magical, but nether did Quaxo and he was Quaxo's uncle after all it did make sort of make sense. Though try as he might he just couldn't picture the twenty-five pounder doing a conjuring turn. Running over to the TSE-1 once again Munkustrap asked his brother.

"Do you know about this?"

"Know about what?" Tugger asked as he began to message one Misto's back paws.

"Bustopher Jones, being able to use magic," The gray tabby said.

"No," He simply said.

"Guess, you're not as artful and knowing as you clam to be," Bomba teased him.

"We don't exactly spend much time together. I'm mated to his nephew not him," Tugger told her.

Demeter cried. " You're lying to try and protect your family from scandal!"

"Demeter!" Cried broth her parents in protest at their daughter rudeness to The Cat About Town.

Unfazed Bustopher Jones simply teleported behind the yellow queen.

"Boo," He said.

Demeter turned sharply around and gaped at him in shock.

"Don't look so surprised," He said. "Do I really look like a cat who'd walk somewhere if I didn't have too? Now," He said in a more serious tone. "I have been lenient with you because you are young and naïve, had an unhappy love affair with The Hidden Paw…"

"How dare you!" Demeter cried repulsed by Bustopher Jones' flippant remark about horrible mate-ship with Macavity.

"And out of respect for your excellent Mother and Father, but enough is enough," He hissed in a dangerously low tone that only she could hear. "Now listen to me and listen good. I know everything there is to know about your and your sister's life with the Hidden Paw, the good, the bad, and the unspeakable. I understand your hate, your fear, your distrust, and your own self-loathing. But I will not let you or anyone go after my family or any innocent in a witch-hunt to make you feel better about yourself.

Demeter opened her mouth to protest. But the twenty-five pounder wouldn't let her.

"No," He said firmly. "You think Macavity is the only magical cat in existences or at lest that's what you thought. Even now you're trying to theories how I could be related to him, well I'm much to old to be his son and I was only a kitten when he was born so I can't be his father.

"But-but Macavity he said…that he was…" Demeter faltered. "Only cat's from his family line have some power…"

"My dear young queen," Bustopher Jones began. "You of all cats knows that Macavity can lie. There are more magical cats in this world then you have fur. Your excellent mother being one."

"How dare you!" Demeter said.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Bomba demanded joining her sister.

"It's true," Jennyanydots said stepping forward and joining them.

"Well that explains a lot," Tugger said drolly.

The younger cats save for Tugger looked shocked.

"I can change my appearance from a think fat coat, too slender long hair, too short hair. I can talk to mice and beetles and make them do what I want. What did you think a Gumbie was?"

"Your breed?" Munkustrap said so lamely, that The Rum Tum Tugger put his front paw to his face and shook his head. Seeing that his mate was sound asleep again, Tugger soundlessly slid off the car taking his brother with him.

"Munk, while he who shall not be named and myself got the brains in this family. Even you are not that dumb."

"Thanks a lot," Munkustrap said sarcastically.

"You just couldn't bring yourself to admit that the queen who's been like a mother too you was what you heated the most a magic cat," Tugger finished.

"Will you let that go," Munk sighed. "I feel bad about that as it is. Jenny, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well I…" Jenny began by shrugging. " I didn't think I had to. You've all seen what I can do. I suppose being your mother," She said to Demeter and Bomba." And you two and the others having been around me since your were kittens, you never question it. It was just something I always did. And then after what happen with the war I didn't want to bring attention to myself. Especially since there were some members of the tribe who thought Skimbles and I should be banished from the tribe as well."

"Tugger," Demeter growled accusingly sending him a threating glare.

"No not Tugger," The curious cat defended himself. "The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't turn against the innocent."

"It was Alonzo and his mother mostly," Jellylorum informed her.

"Alonzo?" Demeter murmured. "But-but why?"

"Demeter," Skimble began. "You broke his heart, your mate's actions killed his father and siblings. He was hurt and angry. They both were and you weren't there to take the anger out on, but we were. Sometimes it seemed like someone was just waiting for one of us too do something wrong to justify us getting thrown out of the tribe. Poor Quaxo," Skimbles continued sympathetically. "It's no wonder why he was such a bundle of nerves when he first arrived. Probably thought if he sneezed the wrong way we'd burn him at the stake."

"He thought I was going to hurt him, when I found out his singular magical powers," Tugger said softly. "I was so in love with him by that point that could barley string a sentence together around him and he was afraid of me."

Bomba felt a little piece of her heart brake at hearing that Tugger loved Quaxo before finding out about his magic powers.

"But mother," Demeter said. "You've never done anything wrong in your life. Your magic isn't dangerous like theirs."

"That's where you're wrong love," Jenny told her daughter. "All magic can be dangerous in the wrong paws including mine. It's all fine dandy to teach mice and beetles…"

"What is tatting anyway?" Tugger interrupted.

"It's lace making, dear," The Gumbie told him.

"Why are you teaching mice to crochet and lace?" The curious asked ounce again.

"So when the holiday's come around I'll have gifts for everyone and that Skimble has plenty of sweaters. Now as I was saying I can teach mice and beetles, but if I…if I wanted to I could make them…. make them kill for me by eating someone alive," She said with great difficulty have to admit that she entertained such a wicked thought.

After a stunned silence Busterpher Jones said, "Thank you Jenny, we had no idea that under your sweet exterior you harbored homicidal thoughts."

"Haha! Good one!" Tugger snickered.

"Father, are you going to stand there and let him talk to mother like that?" Demeter said to Skimble.

"Well it was a good one," The Railway cat said snickering as well.

"What I'm trying so say that," Jenny continued.

"Magic is neutral, it's the user who isn't. Correct?" Tugger finished for her.

"Yes that's right dear," Jenny said. "I see Quaxo explained it to you."

"Alright, " Demeter began grudgingly. "I admit I was wrong about all magical cats begin related to Macavity, but so far you," She said poking Bustopher Jones in the chest with her claw. "Have said nothing to prove that The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees is not the son of the Hidden Paw nor not evil!"

Munkustrap grabbed onto his brother's arm sensing his anger at Demeter's words.

"Rum, please," Munk whispered. "Let Bustopher Jones handle this."

The Cat about town looked down at Demeter's claw still poking him and causally swatted her paw away.

"I was getting to that, but I keep on getting interrupted."

"I was only trying to help," The Gumbie cat said.

"Jennyanydots and everyone else," Old Deuteronomy said. "Be silent and let young Busteropher Jones speak."

"Young?" Cried Bombalurina laughing.

"Hush," The Railway scolded his daughter.

"Everyone is young to father," Rum Tum Tugger said.

"Are you all finished?" Bustopher Jones asked clearly annoyed.

Tugger gave a mock half bow to the twenty five ponder indicating him to speak.

"Macavity and Quaxo can not be father and son over the mere fact that they each have enough power to rival each other. In each family of cats who have the ability wield magic only one cat in the family that surpasses the others in powers, why that is no cat can say for sure, some believe the most powerful cat was meant to be the family leader."

Macavity, they all unconsciously thought.

"Other's believe they are meant to protect their families from enemies whether it be from humans, dogs, or other cats magic and none magic alike."

Again Macavity flashed though their minds.

"Highly powerful magical cats for the most part tend to not like other highly powerful magical cats."

"What do you mean they don't like each other?" Munkustrap asked. "I would think they would get along and exchange magic tricks."

"Munkustrap, lad, you really are being a kitten," The Cat About Town told him condescendingly. "The only way two highly powerful magical cats exchange tricks is by having a magical duel to the death."

"You mean like in Highlander? Where there can only be one?" Munkustrap asked.

"What utter nonsense are you spouting?" Bustopher Jones asked his whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"You see Highlander is a…" The gray tabby began.

"I know when Highlander is," Bustopher Jones though his teeth. "What I want to know is what you think a movie about a bunch of Scottish humans running around trying to chop each other's heads off has anything to do with what I'm talking about?"

"They're not all Scottish," Munkustrap began.

"I don't care what nationality they are answerer the question."

"There can only be one highly powerful magical cat. And when one cat kills the other, they get the other's powers, right?"

"Munkustrap," Bustopher Jones said slowly. "That is the most stupid, idiotic and ridiculous thing I have heard in my life," He said hitting the gray tabby on the nose with his spoon.

"Ow," He said rubbing his paw over his nose. "Father, he hit me."

"See what happens when you interrupt your elders," Old Deuteronomy said sitting down on his tire.

"Look I don't care if you are Misto's uncle," Tugger said angrily. "Munk's my brother and you don't have the right to hit…"

"Impertinent," Bustopher Jones said hitting Tugger in the nose with his spoon as well.

"Ow," Tugger cried rubbing his nose as well. "Father, he hit me too."

"See what happens when you contradict your elders. Now both you come and sit be me and let young Bustopher Jones finish speaking."

"Yes father," They both replied coming towards him before muttering to each other.

"What was that?" Old Deuteronomy asked sharply.

"Nothing father," They both said in unison before sitting down next to him.

"Magic," The Cat About Town continued. "Doesn't work like that, it's not 'heartless' you know. Just because it will kill it's wielder to survive if necessary dose not mean it will willingly go to the wielder that killed its wielder. Now back to what we were talking about. Quaxo and Macavity are different breeds both genetically and magical. Quaxo is British Short Hair on his mother's side and Manx on his father's side. I'm sure you have notice that despite Quaxo being an adult tom he is a small cat and with out the illusion of a longer tail you see that his tail is rather short. He really dose take after my brother-in-law, Cat Morgan right down to his markings somewhat."

Demeter crossed her arms and frowned.

"Macavity is an Arabian Mau on his late mother's side and Moon Coon on his excellent father's side, but I believe you already know that and are quite familiar with his Arabian features."

"Yes," Demeter said tensely feeling insulted, but sure why.

"Rum Tum Tugger," Bustopher Jones said. "How did you describe Quaxo when you call him his frist name?"

"Oh now I can talk?" Tugger said annoyed as he rubbed his nose one more.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you'd want to help clear your mate of these outrageous accusations against him. How silly of me."

"I do want to help him and stop trying to flirt with me you dirty old tom! I'm your nephew's mate!"

Bustopher Jones response was to visibly shutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm going to stop here for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As to why I choose Bustopher Jones a British Shorthair and Misto being a British ShortHair/Manx mix. I was reading BSH breed and it really seemed to fit his character in physical appearance and temperament. Mistoffelees being related to his uncle on his side makes sense for him to half BSH as for being half Manx again I was reading about the breed and it seemed to fit him as well also since I made Cat Morgan his father it worked well too because I read the Manx is the preferred ship's cat breed and Cat Morgan is a retired pirate after all.
> 
> Why I choose for Macavity being an Arabian Mau/Mane Coon mix. He doesn't have the temperament of an Arabian Mau, but he dose the bone structure. I see Old as being Mane Coon as it would make for his son to be part, I guess that makes Munku half Mane Coon as well huh?
> 
> Now I'm sure your all wondering why Tugger though Bustopher was trying to flirt with him. Mistoffelees tents to be very sarcastic around Tugger even when their flirting/being romantic/being intimate so Tugger at this point now registers sarcasm directed at him as a form of flirting. A/N


	10. Chapter Ten

"The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, The Original Conjuring Cat," Tugger said with a hint of pride over the title he'd given his mate.

"And Macavity: The Mystery Cat, The Hidden Paw. Notice the absence of world magic with Macavity's title," Bustopher Jones said.

"So?" Bomba said feeling bored.

"Magical cats and Mystery cats are two very different type cats. Why they are as different as the British Shorthair and American Shorthair."

"The Mane Coon and Norwegian Forest Cat!" Old Deuteronomy spoke with authority.

"Steam train and electric train!" Skimbleshanks chimed in.

The other cats looked at him funny before Bustopher Jones said. "Yes, exactly!"

"So Mr. Mistoffelees being the steam train then," Munkustrap said.

"Now were did you get that analogy?" Rum Tum Tugger asked his brother.

"Well steam trains have smoke and magicians with their smoke and mirrors."

"Smoke and mirrors!" Tugger yelled jump up feeling insulted for his mate. "Maybe humans do that, but not Misto! And if anything he's an electric train with the way he can make lighting."

"And brings me to another point," Bustopher Jones said. "You're more then just my nephew's mate, you're his best friend, his confidant."

"Of course," Tugger said with a smirk.

"Then I take it you are privy to how he comes up with his magic tricks."

"You know," Tugger said with a hint of annoyance. "I explained that perfectly in my song about him."

"Since I wasn't there to hear it, explain again, please?" Bustopher Jones asked.

"As I have stated before. All his inventions are off his own bat. He holds all patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusion. And I want you all to know something else, Misto works very hard at practicing his magic. He'll practice the same trick over and over again until he's satisfied and sometimes that will take months."

"And Macavity?" His uncle-in-law asked him.

"I wouldn't know," Tugger said. "You'll have to ask Demeter and Bombalurina. Macavity is their aria of expertise, not mine."

Both queens were sure there was a stealth insult somewhere in what Tugger had just said, but they couldn't deny it was true, being The Hidden Paw's ex-mate and ex-mistress they knew him more, then just rather well, their song about him proved that.

"What do you want to know?" Demeter asked begrudgingly, she started this inquest and she would not shy away from it, even if did prove her wrong.

"How dose Macavity come up with his tricks?"

The two sisters looked at one another how Macavity planned a crime they knew, but the answer to The Cat About Town question eluded them.

"Well," Demeter began. "Macavity could already do all his tricks by the time we become mates."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Macavity never needed to practice everything he did was perfect," Bomba added.

"Why do you both think that is?" The large tuxedo asked.

"Macaivty is older then us he is a master at magic," Demeter said trying to swallow down any lingering pride she felt.

"Macavity is no master of magic," Old Deuteronomy said solemnly. " He is a master of thievery," He concluded giving a slight nod to Bustopher Jones to continue.

"Magical cats are born with ability to wield and use magic and what they can do depends on how powerful they are, but Mystery cats…they get their powers under more mysterious circumstances."

"What are you saying?" Demeter asked.

"Macavity is a master thief, he steal's a cat's ability to wield magic and then…"

"He steal's magic powers?" Munkustrap asked fighting back the awe he felt at the revelation of what his older brother could do. Then it dawned on him as well of the rest of the group, Macavity could steal powers, Demeter and Bomba were daughters of the Gumbie cat, Macavity could control rats, different from mice and beetles, but still…

"Everlasting Cat," Tugger muttered staring at the red and yellow queens. Said queens turned too their mother, each silently willing her to tell them that they been born without powers.

"Gumbie cat powers don't develop until the cat reaches adult hood, but you two never showed any signs and just thought with your father being none magical I just assumed…oh Demeter, Bombalurina I'm so sorry!" Jennyanydots said talking a step towards them.

Both queens took a step back from their mother as the ugly truth finally hit them. Demeter placed a paw over mouth as she absorbed the final reveal of Macavity's betrayal and abuse of her; he had stolen both her and her sister's birthright! Demeter fell to her knees as she remembered Macavity's and her ceremonial mating dance that was when he had done it! When he had looked so intently into her eyes she had felt something, something she had never felt before with Macavity. Her anger at Macavity and her self-loathing intensified she had unknowingly betrayed her own sister.

"Father? Why did Macavity kidnap you?" Munkustrap asked.

Old Deuteronomy sighed before answering, "He believes if he steals my magic it will make him immortal."

"Your magic?"

"Munkustrap, my son," The Old cat said kindly. "Do not pretend, you always have known."

It was true deep down he had always known there was something magical about his father, no that his father was magical.

"Father I…" Munkustrap began.

"I know my son. It is alright."

"Are you immortal father?" Tugger asked quietly. He didn't know what was scarier the thought of his father outliving him or him outliving his father.

"No," Old Deuteronomy said soothingly. "But my magic is very old, set in it's ways doesn't want another cat to wield it, so it has kept me alive for…a long, long time, but my time will come. One day I shall go up to the Heaviside Layer," He said wistfully.

"Father I have another question," Munkustrap said. "Where Rum and I born with magic or some kind of power?"

"I believe so, but Macavity most likely stolen them."

"Would we have been Magical or Mystery cats?"

"Macavity's mother Titania was a Mystery cat. She was not like Macavity, she was his opposite, on the side of Scotland Yard, always there at the scene of the crime to help find the clues and the culprit. She was remarkable cat. But I, on the other paw am a magical cat not on level of your magical Mr. Mistoffelees," He said turning to Tugger. "You two most likely would be low level magic cats."

"I see," Munkustrap said.

"You are what you hate," Tugger said.

"Rum will you just drop it?"

"I will not. Do you have any idea what it was and still is like for him? No how could you? You've never had to hide your true self; you've never had to walk around afraid all the time. He was even afraid to show what he really looked liked and you big brave protector he was even afraid of you."

"Me?"

"For the same reasons Tantomile and Coricopat asked if it would be better if they left the tribe, the same reasons Jenny didn't want to bring attention to herself and the same reasons things didn't work out with you and Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" Munkustrap repeated confused.

"Put two and two together brother, before Demeter and Macavity become mates, our estrange brother tried to court dear Tantomile and dear Cassandra. Now Tanto has some kind of empathic ESPASPCA powers, no doubt he'd want to steal them, so one would have to assume that Cassie has some kind of power magic. I mean why else would Misto choose her as his assistant and not tell anyone why?"

"Everlasting Cat I'm a monster," The gray tabby said running his paws over his face. As remembered after the Macavity war he had been he had been going none stop about his hatred of magical cats.

"Oh come one your not that bad," Tugger said sitting down and patting his brother on the back. "You're just a know it all nothing just like Demeter is."

"Rum…"

"That's why it's hard for me to talk to you. You assume things and don't bother to know if there true and then when someone tells you otherwise you refuse to believe it."

"Rum I'm sorry I didn't believe you and Quaxo about being mates."

"It's more then that, you refused to believe him when he said he wasn't interested in Vicky, you just kept on trying to mate him with her."

"Oaky I get it, I need to improve myself and start thinking outside the box. And just for the recorded I never thought Quaxo was evil, I was angry about being lied to, but I never doubted him."

"Well that's good to know," Tugger said. "I wish your queen-friend could see that. You know she was enjoying his magic show and signing along about how wonderful he is."

"I know, it was only after the ball that she started thinking and remembering."

"About the bad times with Macavity."

"No Rum, about the good times."

"What?"

"As much as well all hate to admit it, we all had good times with him. That's why it hurts so much. He used to do magic shows for her."

Tugger cursed under his breath. "Even when he's not here he ruins things. Believe it or not Munk, I don't hate Demeter she's not my favorite cat, but I don't hate her. I didn't like how she treated Alonzo, but I never wanted Macavity to hurt her or Bomba for that matter and I want her to be happy just like I want you to be happy."

"I know Rum, I know."

"Misto is nothing like him, why can't she see that?"

"For the same reasons she can never forget you're Macavity's brother and can never remembers that I am," Munkustrap said softly. "I think it's easier for her to see things the way she wants to, then too face things the way they really are. I know it's wrong, I just don't know how to help her." He turned his gaze towards the yellow queen who looked absolutely devastated.

"What do you think our powers were?" Tugger asked abruptly changing the subject.

"I can even think about that. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Cassandra when I see her next."

"Well when Misto wakes up can ask him for some advice," Tugger said turning his gaze to the TSE-1 to where Mistoffelees was sleeping only to revel he wasn't there anymore."Ahh! Where's Mistoffelees?" He asked in a panic.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bustopher Jones looked up from polishing his spoon as he waited for Demeter and Bomba to recover from shock.

"You lost him?" He said incredulously.

"No I didn't lose him!" Tugger said puffing out his mane.

"I heard him mutter he needed to relieve himself," Skimbles said helpfully.

"And you let him go by himself?" Bustopher Jones asked reproachfully.

"He's not a kitten!" the Railway cat said.

"No, but he's in a half trance, barely aware of his surroundings!" the Twenty-five pounder told him getting increasingly angry .

"Well how was I supposed to know? What do I know about magical cats?"

"Your mate is one!"

"Nothing like this ever happened to Jennyanydots."

"Of course not! She's a Gumbie Cat, she sits and sits all day gathering up the magical energy she needs to do her Gumbie Cat-ness things," Bustopher Jones said waving his paws in the air.

"Okay, don't panic Rum, Quaxo couldn't have gone far," Munkustrap said hoping to calm his brother as the Cat About Town and the Railway Cat argued.

"Right," Tugger said, "He's ether gone to the gravel pile, his den, my den."

"Your den?" Munku asked.

"We're mates, if he needs to make himself comfortable behind my den I don't care."

"Yeah, but his scent?"

"I love his scent, now like I said he could ether go to the gravel pile, ether of our dens or," Tugger paused his eyes going wide. "He could have gone to our human home! Munk, what if he tried crossing the street and got hit by a truck! When he's in his sleep trance and wants to go somewhere he doesn't pay attention to what's around him! I have to find him!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't walk all the way to your human home to relieve himself," Munkustrap said soothingly.

"And if your sister had become my mate like I asked her too we wouldn't be in this mess!" Skimbles yelled shocking everyone.

Munkustrap and Tugger froze in their tracks, Demeter and Bomba looked at their father with very hurt looks on their faces.

"Skimbleshanks!" Jennyanydot yelled clearly hurt and angry as well.

"Don't you Skimbleshanks me!" the Railway cat yelled back. "I'm not blind to how you flirt and fawn over Bustopher Jones. If he had asked you be his mate before I did you would have said yes!"

"Not this again," the twenty-five pounder groaned sitting down next to Jellicle leader. "This is why I've never taken a mate, too much trouble."

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"Just because I sing his song, well parts of his song, doesn't mean my feeling for him are anything but platonic!"

"Next year's ball I'm having my nephews and nieces sing my song. The seven of them won't understand the half of it, but Quaxo well help sing the big words," Bustopher Jones told the old cat sitting next him.

"That sounds nice, we must plan it so I'll be there to see and hear it," Old Deuteronomy said.

"Just as long as I take them home before the mating dance. I know there's no real mating going on, but I don't think Quaxo could handle them participating in it. He's liable to attack any tom or queen who so much is glance at any of them during the dance."

"He's one of those older brothers, the over protective type."

"Indeed."

"My first born son Plantagenet was like that," Old Deuteronomy said fondly with an almost sad smile.

Tugger and Munk were very torn, they both wanted to find Mistoffelees, but they also wanted to find out how Skimbles knew Mistoffelees' mother and what happened between and besides this was really good gossip. Not to mention Tugger had a more personal interest, she was his mother-in-law after all.

"You two go on and look for Quaxo," Jellylorum said. "I'll fill you in on everything you miss."

"Thanks, Jelly," the gray tabby said.

"Jelly, you're a true Queen among cats," Tugger said giving her chaste kiss on the cheek before taking off.

Munkustrap sniffed the air saying, "There's been so many cats here it'll be hard to pick up his scent."

"What are you talking about?" Tugger asked sniffing the air as well. "Misto's scent is easy to pick out. He smells like black leather, patchouli, musk, smoky incense, sweet vanilla, and old books."

"All that?" Munkustrap asked snorting in disbelief.

"Well not at first. Before he just smelled like black leather, musk, and old books. It was only after he went to go live with the 'girl' that he started smelling like the other stuff, that's how the 'girl' smells and Misto is always all over her, draped over her shoulders, kneading her with all four paws, giving her love bites, head-butting her, rubbing against her, including with his teeth, following her to the human's grooming room and he goes right in the tub with her when she turns on the knob to make it rain over herself. It's disgusting really."

"What about you?" Munkustrap said with some amusement. All the things Tugger mentioned, with the exception of taking a shower with his human, were normal housecat behavior. Even Munkustrap himself did some of those things with his human family.

"Oh he does those things to me too when the mood strikes him, minus the grooming room thing," Tugger said with annoyed huff.

"No, Rum," Munkustrap began trying to get the image of Quaxo being intimate with his brother out of his head. "I meant how do you show affection to your humans? I'm assuming their more than just this 'girl' you keep talking about."

"Yes there's more than just her, I sang about the family calling him in from the garden for hours. There are the girl's four brothers and the mate of one of the brothers. There are two more brothers who don't live with us one lives at a hospital and the other is away at school or traveling. I've yet to meet ether of them, but Misto has. I don't know about her parents. Now as for how I show affection to the family I grace them with my presence," Tugger said striking a dramatic pose.

"Really?" Munkustrap asked skeptically.

"Hey, the Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle."

"Come on Rum, there must be something else you do," Munkustrap said giving a look that said 'you're not telling me everything brother, spill it or I'll keep on pestering you.'

"Well I," Tugger paused to sniff the air hoping to catch Misto's scent. "I don't break anything for sale in the shop. I suppose that counts."

"What shop?" Munkustrap asked confused.

"Where Misto and I live, the front part of the house is a shop and the girl sells things that humans put on shelves and other non-breakable things I have no interest in."

"So you're a shop cat and a housecat? Interesting."

Tugger rarely talked about his housecat life and Munkustrap wanted to know more. He had been vaguely aware that Tugger and Quaxo lived together, recalling that once Quaxo had told him that Tugger had found out where he lived and had followed him home and became the thing that wouldn't leave. Quaxo had lamented that if the rest of the Jellicles found out he'd never get a moments peace. Munkustrap had sympathized with him; he remembered how hard it was living with Tugger when they were kittens. It wasn't all fun and games, especially when Tugger was bored, and then there was Tugger's fan club. Munkustrap could just imagine queens and kittens caterwauling for Tugger to come out at all hours around Quaxo's human home, so he didn't pry and try to find out where Quaxo and Tugger lived. You never knew what cat or kitten might be listening.

"And I," Tugger continued, "rub against her legs when she feeds us, purr when she brushes me, sleep by her feet when she goes to sleep. Where is he?" Tugger muttered. "He wouldn't have teleported home."

"What about the four other brothers and the one brother's mate?"

"What?" Tugger asked too focused on finding his mate to pay to munch attention to what he and Munkustrap were talking about.

"The rest of the family you live with," Munkustrap clarified.

"Oh them," Tugger said disinterested. "Three of the brothers are tolerated. The one brother and his mate or not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Misto and I don't like them. I smell smoky incense!" Tugger finished excitedly as he began to navigate his way through a labyrinth of broken furniture and other various pieces of garbage that humans saw fit to throw away. Munkustrap followed him.

"Don't you come near me!" Cassandra screamed, followed by a loud crash. Tugger and Munku quickened their pace to reach the Abyssinian queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Now I know some of you might think it's a bit far-fetch for a cat to go in shower when running, I've known real cats who done that. One of own cats used to follow my mom into the shower and take a shower with her. I think she (the cat) liked the steam and warm water. A/N


End file.
